<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На кончике карандаша by Hrenougolnik, Lora316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043298">На кончике карандаша</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316'>Lora316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка из соо:<br/>Мы знаем Стива Роджерса разным: честным, верящим в справедливость. Сильным. Готовым защищать нуждающихся или идеалы. Сломленным потерей. Потерянным в ориентирах. Раскаивающимся в ошибках. И даже слегка влюблённым.<br/>Но вот момент. Он художник. Факт. Он закончил Школу искусств и при разговоре с Пегги рисует. То есть творческая личность. Но все три фильма мы видим воина без страха и упрёка. Я искренне считаю, что в желании помочь ближним он потерял себя. Сострадание это прекрасно. Но путь война – не его путь. Он принял на себя это бремя, потому что было больше некому. Но это не тот путь, что был предначертан звёздами.<br/>Покажите мне творца Стива. Я не ограничиваю вас сюжетом. Он полностью на ваше усмотрение. Можете написать Джен. Но если выберете направленность, то желательно слэш. (Ну или смешанное. Бисексуальность). Момент. Упор не на становление отношений или секс, а на то, как он воспринимает мир через призму творчества. Я хочу увидеть как, пройдя тот путь, на который его обрекла сыворотка, он вернулся к зову сердца. Пусть он не потеряется в нашем времени, а наоборот оживёт.Пусть будет талантлив не только в живописи, а в целом в искусстве. Например, современная музыка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На кончике карандаша</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>СТИВ</strong>
</p><p>– Да твою же мать, Роджерс! Ну зачем ты туда полез?!</p><p>Стив виновато улыбнулся, протягивая обожженную ладонь. Спорить с переживающим Баки, включившим режим наседки, было бесполезно, это Стив усвоил еще в раннем детстве. Защищать и оберегать мелкого хлюпика, казалось, было основной базовой настройкой Джеймса Барнса. А его отношение к рукам Стива вообще не укладывалось в голове не только у знакомых, но и у родных.</p><p>– Ну заебись, какая забота, Зимний. На нем же как на собаке все заживает, чего пылить?</p><p>Баки резко обернулся, неприятно лязгнув пластинами протеза перед самым лицом усмехающегося Рамлоу. Тот, оценив сурово сведенные брови лучшего снайпера Щ.И.Т.а, бросил походную аптечку в подставленную металлическую ладонь и присел в стороне. Джет должен был прибыть только через полчаса.</p><p>Баки аккуратно поливал спреем от ожогов руку Стива, ворча под нос про тупоголовых героев с комплексом самоубийц, и Стив чувствовал, как под знакомое бурчание постепенно успокаивается бушующий в крови адреналин, расслабляются ноющие мышцы. Он бездумно блуждал взглядом по развалинам очередной разгромленной базы потенциальных покорителей мира, пока не наткнулся на яркое пятно на выжженной черной земле. Тонкий зеленый росток покачивался на ветру, упрямо стряхивая с почти прозрачных листочков хлопья все еще кружащегося в воздухе пепла. Стив уставился на него, любуясь четкостью линий, игрой светотени и контрастом ярких красок. Пальцы вдруг закололо совсем не от ожога. Стив представил, как ведет карандашом по бумаге, прорисовывая каждую прожилку на дрожащем лепестке, как темной штриховкой ложится пепел у корней. Мысленно добавил алую кровавую каплю на самый кончик верхнего листка, завершая идеальный образ.</p><p>– Борт прибыл, – резкий окрик Рамлоу заставил Стива вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он легко, пружинисто поднялся, бросил последний взгляд на развалины и пошел к джету – встречать группу зачистки, которая закончит работу, ликвидируя даже намеки на несостоявшихся террористов.</p><p>Бойцы С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а устало рассаживались в грузовом отсеке. Баки потянул несопротивляющегося Стива за рукав, нарочито грубо подталкивая в угол на скамью. Стив вздохнул, смиряясь с тем, что выход из защитного режима у друга сегодня немного затянулся. Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и привалился к теплому надежному боку, привычно расслабляясь, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>Когда-то в далекие довоенные годы никто не мог понять, почему красавчик и балагур Джеймс Барнс неуловимо меняется рядом со смешным неуклюжим Стивом Роджерсом, становясь спокойным, податливым и рассеянно ласковым, – таким, о котором мечтает каждая девушка, а незаслуженно пользуется почему-то Роджерс. Но на любой косой взгляд в сторону друга Барнс делался агрессивным и диким, об этом тоже знали все и старались лишний раз не задевать мелкого задиру, который вечно лез на рожон (независимо от того, маячил ли за его костлявым плечом Барнс или нет). И неважно, что Стив теперь стал шире в плечах, смотрел слегка сверху вниз и был практически неубиваемым Капитаном Америкой, – Баки снова глядел вокруг суровым взглядом, готовый защищать своего «мелкого» от любого гипотетического врага. И в первую очередь от самого Стива.</p><p>Баки рядом тихо всхрапнул, и Стив, очнувшись от воспоминаний, открыл глаза. В полумраке отсека джета усталые бойцы дремали, пользуясь возможностью короткого отдыха. Сегодня все прошло почти гладко: два легких ранения, не считая Стива, и несколько синяков и царапин были незначительным уроном. Все живы, остальное ерунда. Еще раз убедившись, что все в порядке, Стив почти закрыл глаза, но неожиданно наткнулся взглядом на расположившегося напротив Роллинза. Тот сидел вполоборота, опираясь плечом о стену, склонив голову и отрешенно уставившись перед собой. Большие ладони расслабленно лежали на коленях. Стив знал, что так пялиться на человека неприлично, но падающая на лицо тень подчеркивала простые грубоватые черты Роллинза, делая его почти идеально красивым. Стив мысленно облачил его в традиционный костюм самурая, отчетливо представляя, как смотрелась бы кираса на широкой груди, как акцентировала бы внимание на линии бедра гэссан (латная юбка), как плотно обхватывали бы сунэатэ (поножи) икроножные мышцы, а содэ (наплечники) уравновешивали бы крупную фигуру, придавая ей еще большую мощь и смертоносность. Красный росчерк неглубокой подсыхающей царапины на щеке завершил образ усталого воина. Пристроив на колени Роллинза катану с потемневшими пятнами крови на лезвии, Стив удовлетворенно улыбнулся, сохраняя полученную картинку в памяти. Пальцы привычно кололо. Баки вздохнул во сне, и Стив усилием воли отогнал видение, начинавшее обретать цвет.</p><p>Чужой тяжелый взгляд неприятно жег висок. Подняв голову, Стив в последнее мгновение уловил движение: Рамлоу почти успел отвернуться.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>БРОК</strong>
</p><p>Жизнь не заладилась как-то сразу и вдруг. Когда Фьюри вызвал на ковер с утра пораньше, Брок, невыспавшийся и злой, пытался сообразить, кто из его долбоебов накосячил в очередной раз. Отчаянные и опытные бойцы, профессионалы высшей пробы, в мирной жизни иногда оказывались такими феерическими идиотами, что у Брока, потомственного вояки в какой-то там степени, шерсть на загривке вставала дыбом. Но такой подлянки он не ожидал. Разумеется, он слышал о Капитане Америке. Да что там, Брок вырос на комиксах о нем. Его спальню лет до шестнадцати украшал огромный плакат с национальным героем. Он даже дрочил на него пару раз, так, ради эксперимента. Но к тому, что тот окажется вполне себе реальным, жизнь Брока не готовила.</p><p>Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка, выглядел ожившей древнегреческой статуей. Холодность мрамора наглухо сковывала черты идеального лица, голубые глаза были пустыми, словно осколки льда. У Брока даже руки замерзли. Фьюри милостиво определил С.Т.Р.А.Й.К. в распоряжение отмороженного героя, поставив Брока в известную позу (вроде как с командования его не сняли, но главный вот он, Роджерс), и отпустил их царственным взмахом руки.</p><p>Под дверью Роджерса караулила Романофф, тем самым спасая Брока от немедленных выяснений, кто круче. Роджерс молча кивнул на прощание и удалился по коридору, демонстрируя идеально прямую спину и охрененную задницу, которая немного примирила Брока с подлостью ситуации.</p><p>Кэп, как ни странно, не оправдал его опасений и мериться авторитетами отказался напрочь. Вернее, даже не подозревал, что должен. Глядя мимо Брока льдистыми глазами, он заявил:</p><p>– Я не собираюсь оспаривать ваше лидерство, Рамлоу. Меня интересует только результат.</p><p>Брок, проглотив стилистическую конструкцию размером с небоскреб, оскалился во все тридцать два зуба и согласился, что результат, конечно, превыше всего.</p><p>Роджерс бесил. Бесил на тренировках механичностью жестов. Бесил на миссиях полным отсутствием тормозов. Бесил в столовой, коридорах, кабинете – застывшей мраморной рожей и пустым взглядом. Оживший герой с плаката оказался мертвым и картонным. Сплошное разочарование, а не герой.</p><p>И только Брок начал привыкать к мысли, что его, как и весь остальной мир, крупно наебали, подсунув робота от Старка, как Кэп пропал почти на два месяца. Вернулся он не один – притащил с собой довесок. Брок чуть зубы в муку не стер, когда его поставили перед фактом, что он должен быть в два раза счастливее: у него теперь два суперсолдата по цене одного. Еще один герой сороковых, лучший друг Капитана – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, по совместительству легендарный убийца Зимний Солдат. Еще один отморозок с пустым взглядом и рожей кирпичом, как раз под стать Роджерсу. Брок своими руками раздолбал бы ту морозилку, из которой их доставали, лишь бы убедиться, что всё: на этом запасы суперсолдат закончились.</p><p>Зимний реально пугал даже такого тертого калача, как Роллинз. По Джеку и не скажешь, но Брок-то знал его как облупленного.</p><p>Время шло, Брок бесился, солдаты оттаивали.</p><p>Еще через пару месяцев мрачный, молчаливый, смертельно опасный сержант Барнс на постоянной основе вошел в состав группы в качестве снайпера. Лучшего снайпера из всех виденных Броком.</p><p>Но как раз с ним проблем до поры до времени не возникало. Проблемой, как ни странно, стал Капитан. С появлением в жизни дружка из детства Роджерс начал меняться так, что у Брока мозг кипел и шаблон трещал по десять раз на день. И как-то незаметно наблюдать за этой парочкой вошло в привычку.</p><p>Когда Роджерс сунулся в огонь, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли там гражданских, Брок даже не удивился. Как и тому, что через мгновение там же оказался и Зимний Солдат, секунду назад находившийся вообще с другой стороны здания. О чуйке Барнса на шило в жопе Кэпа по Щ.И.Т.у уже ходили легенды. Где бы ни был один, там же всегда маячил и другой. Преданность Барнса Кэпу превышала все возможные пределы. Впрочем, в обратную сторону это работало так же. Фьюри даже снял охрану со служебной квартиры Роджерса, отозвав агентов. И Брок заранее жалел тех несчастных, которые полезли бы к долбанутым суперам.</p><p>О природе взаимоотношений Роджерса и Барнса кто только не сплетничал. Брок особо не прислушивался, но кое-какие выводы для себя сделал. И, глядя на то, как непрошибаемый Зимний Солдат хлопочет над обожженной ладонью Роджерса и, матерясь под нос, необыкновенно нежно держит его руку, поливая спреем, Брок с неясной тоской подумал, что выводы сделал верные. Он отвернулся от суетящегося Барнса, посмотрел на Кэпа и оторваться уже не смог: таким его он видел впервые. Роджерс сидел на обломке стены, покорно терпя бессмысленную первую помощь. Его рассеянный взгляд блуждал по развалинам, пока не остановился на одной точке. Лицо его, перемазанное в копоти даже больше, чем у остальных, вдруг стало задумчиво-мечтательным, словно просветлело изнутри. Роджерс склонил голову, расслабив вечно напряженные плечи. Разгладилась глубокая морщинка между нахмуренными бровями. Брок неожиданно увидел и небесно-голубые сияющие глаза, и длиннющие ресницы, и розовые приоткрытые губы. И как-то сразу стало понятно, что национальный герой еще совсем мальчишка, таким трогательным и беззащитным он выглядел.</p><p>Прибывший борт прервал затянувшийся момент. В джете Брок уже сознательно наблюдал за Роджерсом, загнанным в угол недовольным Барнсом, который, убедившись, что драгоценный Капитан в безопасности, мгновенно отключился, едва его голова коснулась широкого плеча. Такой акт доверия заставил Брока только утвердиться в своих предположениях, вызывая непонятный внутренний протест.</p><p>Роджерс лениво осмотрел отсек джета и неожиданно прикипел взглядом к Роллинзу, сидящему напротив. Сонные глаза широко распахнулись. Он откровенно любовался перемазанным в крови и копоти Джеком. Брок в душе не ебал, чем там можно любоваться, но на всякий случай тоже подозрительно уставился на Джека и убедился, что его морда осталась такой же, как и во все те годы, что они знакомы. Но Роджерс явно видел в нем что-то совсем другое, что-то вызывающее восторженный интерес и трепет длинных пальцев. Барнс громко вздохнул, и Роджерс склонился к его лохматой макушке, прижимаясь щекой. Брок еще раз посмотрел на Джека, подавил приступ глухого раздражения и почти мгновенно вырубился, стоило только закрыть глаза.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>СТИВ</strong>
</p><p>Новый век ослеплял, оглушал и зачаровывал. После пробуждения Стив чувствовал себя не просто неуютно – беспомощно. Он видел людей, вполне адекватно общался, но застыл внутри, не осознавая окружающий мир. Щит лег в руку привычной тяжестью, придавая каплю уверенности, создавая иллюзию реальности. Стив не понимал, как и зачем жить дальше. Промелькнувшие мимо годы, неоплаканные потери и события, с которых для окружающих прошли десятилетия, а для него всего пара месяцев, – все это давило на плечи, пригибало к земле. Стив согласился примкнуть к Мстителям, стремясь вновь обрести утраченное равновесие. Он закрылся, привычно нырнув в образ Капитана Америки, – идеального солдата, символа нации, правильного до оскомины. Личина прилипла настолько прочно, что он уже сам не осознавал, есть ли еще граница между Стивом Роджерсом и Капитаном. Пропуская мимо ушей насмешки очередного Старка, не замечая странной заботы Наташи и дружеского участия Брюса, Стив жил как во сне, не чувствуя ничего, кроме пустоты.</p><p>Обретение, казалось бы, навсегда потерянного Баки словно вернуло и самого Стива из ледяного плена. Теплой улыбкой и тихим шепотом: «Мелкий, как же я скучал», – друг умудрился сломать тщательно выстроенные стены, и через проделанные бреши на Стива лавиной обрушился двадцать первый век со всеми его красками, звуками, запахами. Неожиданно для себя Стив понял, что здесь, в этом времени, ему уютно и безумно интересно. Мир стал ярким, пестрел пятнами уличной рекламы, переливался неоном вывесок. Оглушал силой звуков. Шокировал открытой эмоциональностью, свободой чувств. Новая музыка была странной, но по-своему красивой. Современное искусство не отталкивало. Стив был еще очень молод и совершенно органично вписался в новую действительность, стоило лишь обрести уверенность, молчаливо и привычно пристроившуюся за левым плечом.</p><p>Баки было намного сложнее. Для него годы, проведенные Стивом в спокойном ледяном сне, были наполнены страшными испытаниями, что не могло не изменить его характер, привычки, саму суть. Только рядом друг с другом они снова становились просто мальчишками из Бруклина, создавая свой собственный мир на двоих. И если Стив, как более открытый, позволял маске Капитана давать маленькие трещины, то Баки, прошедший через боль и одиночество, открываться не просто не спешил – не мог. Стив понимал и не давил. Его Баки, самый компанейский и веселый парень квартала, бабник и раздолбай, навсегда канул в небытие. На его место пришел закрытый, холодный, жестокий и расчетливый молчаливый Солдат. Но наедине со Стивом его черты смягчались, взгляд теплел, становились ласковыми руки. И Стив бережно собирал каждую улыбку, впитывал каждое прикосновение, отогреваясь и отогревая. Возвращаясь и возвращая.</p><p>Стиву нравилась роль Капитана Америки. Она не тяготила его. Вторая личность стала привычной и родной. Правда, в последнее время в ее строгих рамках оказалось немного тесновато. С раннего детства он понимал, что видит окружающую действительность не совсем так, как большинство людей. И дело было вовсе не в черно-белых красках. Он видел четкость линий и форм. Обращал внимание на каждую деталь, в то же время воспринимая мир как целостную картину. Создавал в своих фантазиях огромные вселенные, наделяя людей и предметы новым значением, примеряя разные образы. Постепенно буйство воображения стало обретать смысл, выплескиваясь на бумагу.</p>
<hr/><p>Первые попытки нарисовать что-то внятное казались Стиву жалкими и смешными. Он прятал корявые наброски, пока однажды не решился показать их Баки. Тот сосредоточенно разглядывал старое покосившееся дерево, притулившееся у забора, неумелые портреты соседей и знакомых, собственное легко узнаваемое изображение и молчал. Молчал так долго, что Стив успел не на шутку испугаться и сто раз пожалеть о своем приступе откровенности. Но Баки посмотрел на него с восторгом и обнял крепко и порывисто, уткнувшись носом в светлую макушку.</p><p>– Ты чего, Бак? – испуганно прошептал Стив, покорно замирая в руках друга. – Тебе не понравилось? Я больше не буду, наверное.</p><p>– Идиот ты, Роджерс, – хмыкнул Баки, отпуская его. – У тебя талант, а он «не буду»…</p><p>– Какой талант? Это так, мазня всякая.</p><p>Стив аккуратно собрал рассыпавшиеся рисунки, неуверенно комкая их в повлажневших пальцах.</p><p>– Я и говорю – идиот, – Баки тяжело вздохнул, отбирая измятые листы и бережно разглаживая края. – Ты же нигде не учился, а посмотри, я никогда не выглядел лучше.</p><p>Баки подсунул ему одну из работ, на которой он стоял напротив окна, потягиваясь и вскинув вверх руки.</p><p>– Ты намного лучше, – уверенно отозвался Стив, – просто у меня не все получается.</p><p>– Учиться пойдешь, – веско обронил Баки, тем самым в четырнадцать лет решая дальнейшую судьбу Стива.</p>
<hr/><p>Стив оторвался от разглядывания заворожившей его картины. Переплетение черно-красных линий создавало какое-то странное, затягивающее впечатление. Молодой художник, не до конца определившийся со стилем и техникой, но дерзкий и по-хорошему наглый, очень импонировал вкусу Стива. Многие думали, что ретроград Роджерс, когда-то давно получивший классическое образование, должен испытывать по меньшей мере неловкость от современного искусства. Но Стива оно притягивало своей вседозволенностью, яркостью. Его привлекали изломанные абстрактные формы, необычные, неклассические сочетания цветов. Он впитывал новизну мира, словно жаждущий родниковую воду. Смотрел вокруг восторженным взглядом неофита, внезапно открывшего целую вселенную. Наверное, именно поэтому его любимым местом стал «Центр современного искусства P.S. 1», разместившийся в здании бывшей средней школы в Куинсе. Выставки молодых художников, перфомансы и инсталляции затягивали Стива в стремительный водоворот нью-йоркской богемы, и он откровенно наслаждался редкими днями естественной свободы. После таких культурных загулов, по словам Баки, Стиву и капитанилось легче.</p><p>Еще одной отдушиной для мятущейся души стала музыка. Баки до войны частенько таскал Стива на двойные свидания, пытался учить танцевать, не понимая, что тугоухий от рождения друг просто не в состоянии уловить музыкальный ритм, поймать движения. Да и девушки не особо рвались вальсировать с неуклюжим тощим парнем.</p><p>Сейчас, в новом стремительном веке, с его какофонией удивительных звуков, Стив неожиданно открыл в себе и дремавшее ранее чувство ритма, и музыкальные способности. Баки, наблюдавший за творческими метаниями друга с терпением стоика, в один прекрасный день сделал ему подарок, и в их небольшой квартире появилось пианино.</p><p>Благодарный и растроганный Стив весь вечер то сжимал Баки в медвежьих объятиях, то с благоговением невесомо касался черно-белых клавиш. Повышенная обучаемость и упрямство, помноженные на огромное желание, творили чудеса. Стив быстро освоил нотную грамоту и приобрел начальные навыки пианиста. Улучшенный до идеального слух и чуткие пальцы художника не подвели, и со временем Стив вполне сносно мог импровизировать. Перебрав множество музыкальных жанров и стилей, в конце концов он остановился на джазе и с упоением таскал мрачного, но сдавшегося под его напором Баки по всем джазовым клубам Нью-Йорка, пока не выбрал небольшое заведение в Гринвич-Виллидж. Камерная атмосфера клуба удачно сочеталась с неплохой кухней, что в конечном итоге примирило Баки с музыкальными вечерами. А Стиву не испортил настроения и случайно сломанный металлическими пальцами нервничающего Баки дубовый стол, благоразумно не замеченный хозяином клуба.</p>
<hr/><p>Жизнь неуловимо менялась. С тех пор как Баки вошел в команду на постоянной основе, Стив стал довольно часто появляться на тренировках С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а. Он устраивался в углу тренировочного зала и дожидался конца спаррингов Баки, чтобы утащить его на обед. Баки неплохо вписался в группу: дружеских отношений ни с кем не завел, держась особняком, но командиру подчинялся беспрекословно, испытывая что-то похожее на уважение к его дерзкой, вызывающей манере общения с подчиненными.</p><p>Стив охотно выезжал на полигоны и стрельбы, когда позволяло время. Ему нравилось наблюдать за людьми, подмечать характерные черты внешности, жесты. Иногда, приходя в зал, Стив просто садился на скамейку в дальнем углу, доставал очередной дежурный блокнот и пытался поймать особенно удачный момент, оттенки мимики, напряжение мышц. Бойцы сначала относились к столь пристальному вниманию начальства с подозрением, нервно косились на мелькающий над блокнотом карандаш, тихонько обсуждая, что с такой тщательностью может фиксировать Капитан. Стив слышал осторожные шепотки, рассеянно улыбался и продолжал приходить. Постепенно напряжение спало, так как каких-либо выводов и мер со стороны неадекватного начальства не последовало. Настороженные взгляды сменились откровенно заинтересованными. Стив краем сознания отмечал и эти перемены, и попытки незаметно заглянуть ему через плечо, как бы случайно проходя мимо, и всегда успевал среагировать, включаясь в своеобразную игру, подогревая любопытство. Лишь иногда саркастично поднимал бровь, застукав на месте преступления очередного героя.</p>
<hr/><p>Стив бросил последний взгляд на Таузига, подправил штриховку и, захлопнув блокнот, отложил его на скамью. Осталась всего пара чистых страниц, пора покупать новый.</p><p>– Кэп, – небрежно обронил Рамлоу и, бросив на скамью полотенце, сел рядом, откидываясь к стене и вытягивая ноги.</p><p>– Рамлоу, – отозвался Стив, невольно залипая на каплях пота, блестевших на смуглой коже.</p><p>Рамлоу, прикрыв глаза, наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц. Стив чувствовал это, но совершенно не испытывал смущения. Он с профессиональным интересом художника отмечал идеально обрисованные скулы и линию подбородка, взъерошенные влажные волосы с ниткой ранней седины. Жутко хотелось взять Рамлоу за подбородок и, развернув к свету, чуть запрокинуть голову, увидеть напряжение мышц шеи и острые ключицы. Он любил красивые лица, а Рамлоу был красивым. Стиву нравилось на него смотреть. Тем более что сам Рамлоу исподтишка наблюдал за ним. По негласному договору оба делали вид, что не замечают взаимного интереса.</p><p>– Стиви, отомри, – голос Баки прервал размышления, неожиданно принявшие какое-то странное направление.</p><p>Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Стив ухватился за протянутую другом руку и поднялся.</p><p>– Веди себя хорошо, Кэп, а то зимняя наседка будет недовольна, – хмыкнул Рамлоу.</p><p>Баки чуть напрягся, и Стив успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу. Он в очередной раз подивился бесстрашию командира С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а, постоянно проверяющего на прочность выдержку Зимнего Солдата. Стив резко развернулся, отмечая недовольную складку между нахмуренными бровями и жесткую линию сжавшихся губ Рамлоу, и, неожиданно для себя браво козырнув, рявкнул:</p><p>– Есть, сэр! Разрешите выполнять, сэр?!</p><p>Тот на секунду опешил, а потом расплылся в шкодливой улыбке:</p><p>– Исполняйте, мой Капитан.</p><p>Пару секунд Рамлоу удерживал его взгляд, а потом закрыл глаза, отпуская.</p><p>– Стиви, мой мальчик, в тебе проснулась дерзость? – усмехнулся Баки и утащил его из зала под необидные смешки ребят.</p>
<hr/><p>Пропажу блокнота Стив обнаружил только вечером, когда закончил с последними отчетами и стал собираться домой. Закрутившись в делах, он совершенно не помнил, где мог его оставить. Рисунков было жаль. Тем более что некоторые из них Стив планировал использовать в дальнейшем. Невосполнимой потеря, конечно, не являлась, просто обидно.</p><p>Утром блокнот нашелся сам собой. Стив заметил его, едва открыл дверь кабинета. Трудно что-либо не заметить на идеально чистом столе. Кто бы ни подкинул блокнот, особо скрывать свои действия он не стремился. Стив обошел стол, издали разглядывая знакомую кожаную обложку (нижний правый угол был слегка заломлен). Решив, что вряд ли возвративший пропажу решил посредством ее нанести ему непоправимый вред, Стив уселся в кресло и открыл первую страницу. Под обложкой обнаружилась плитка шоколада. Молочного. Любимого. Не самого дорогого и не самого качественного, но не избалованный в детстве сластями Стив прикипел к нему всей душой. О его страсти к шоколаду знали многие. Не то чтобы он скрывал свои маленькие слабости. Стив повертел плитку в руках, зачем-то принюхался, поскреб пальцем обертку. Кто-то приложил массу усилий, чтобы обойти охранную систему и вернуть блокнот. Да еще и с подарком. Осталось вспомнить, где же он вчера его забыл. Стив нахмурился, закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, чтобы через секунду в неверии уставиться на несчастный шоколад, мысленно проклиная хорошую память.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>БРОК</strong>
</p><p>Говорят, если Бог посылает человеку испытания, значит, он его любит. И чем больше испытаний, чем они серьезнее, тем сильнее дарованная в итоге благодать. Брока Господь готовил ни больше ни меньше как в ангелы, иначе с чего бы наградил его бесперебойным потоком головной боли в виде двух суперов? И кто бы мог подумать, что основным поставщиком благодати будет правильный до скрежета зубовного Капитан Америка?</p><p>Отмороженный по полной Зимний Солдат по сравнению со своим дружком был просто тихоней-ботаником. Роджерс, воодушевленный обретением любимого друга, остался вежливым, спокойным и крайне порядочным парнем и в то же время превратился в другого человека. Броку все чаще хотелось побиться головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность. Миссии начали напоминать какой-то блядский цирк с клоунами в трико. Каждый раз Брок не надеялся выжить и каждый раз постфактум удивлялся вывертам капитанской логики и стратегического мышления. Его способности предугадать, спланировать и возглавить форменный пиздец, неизменно приводящий к успеху и позволяющий сохранить команду с минимальными потерями. В мирное время Роджерс удивлял не меньше, но, казалось, никто, кроме Брока, не обращал на это внимания. Или Роджерс являл новые грани своей личности исключительно в его присутствии. Льстить себе Брок не стал, списав все на то, что каким-то неведомым образом ненормальный Роджерс отнес его к ближнему кругу и совершенно перестал закрываться.</p>
<hr/><p>Когда Роджерс в первый раз появился на плановых стрельбах и со смущенной улыбкой заявил, что никогда не был хорошим стрелком, а вот теперь решил улучшить свои навыки, и не станет ли командир возражать, если сержант Барнс с ним позанимается, охреневший Джексон чуть не прострелил ногу. Таузигу. Брок быстренько раздал животворящих пиздюлей нездорово возбужденной команде и небрежным кивком выразил разрешение, в котором никто, в принципе, и не нуждался. Через пару часов все желающие могли убедиться в потрясающей воображение обучаемости Капитана. Или педагогическом таланте Барнса. В итоге Роджерс выбил девять из десяти и сиял улыбкой, от которой у Брока слезились глаза и ныли зубы.</p><p>Следующим испытанием для нервов стало появление Роджерса на полосе препятствий.</p><p>– Командир, мне хотелось бы слегка встряхнуться от кабинетной работы, – глядя на Брока честными голубыми глазами, неубедительно врал Роджерс, словно не он два дня назад скакал в погоне за очередными мерзавцами. – Вы позволите вспомнить боевые навыки? – и улыбнулся, чуть опустив пушистые ресницы.</p><p>Брок только махнул рукой в сторону полигона, смиряясь с еще одной сорванной тренировкой. Надо сказать, оно того стоило. Роджерс был неебически хорош и одним своим видом вогнал весь отряд в пучину черной депрессии от собственного несовершенства.</p><p>Брок с профессиональным интересом следил за его стремительной грацией, машинально отмечая все преимущества и тактические ходы в преодолении препятствий, в очередной раз думая о том, что мыслил Роджерс очень неординарно. Там, где бойцы прикладывали лишние усилия, он четко видел пути обхода или маневра, позволяющего сэкономить силы и время.</p><p>– Отяжелел слегка, – с неподдельной грустью пожаловался даже не запыхавшийся Роджерс, – теряю форму.</p><p>– Придется постараться в следующий раз, Кэп, – хмыкнул Брок, нагло хлопнув его по плечу, чем заслужил недовольный взгляд Барнса.</p><p>Следующий раз не заставил себя ждать. А за ним еще и еще один. И однажды Брок поймал себя на том, что не может отвести глаз от широких плеч и трогательного влажного завитка волос на шее.</p><p>А потом Роджерс заявился в зал и уселся в углу с блокнотом. Снова надолго деморализовав бойцов. Брок слышал тревожные шепотки, переходящие в громкие споры, но не вмешивался. Сам он дело Роджерса читал и о природе почеркушек примерно догадывался. Тревожность ребят постепенно сошла на нет, но появился азарт охотников, еще больше мешавший работе. Теперь они нарезали круги вокруг Роджерса, как голодные акулы. А тот лишь усмехался уголками губ.</p><p>Брок же с каждым днем влипал все сильнее. Стоило Роджерсу открыть блокнот, как отвести от него взгляд становилось практически невозможно. И Брок смотрел. Смотрел, как уверенно держат карандаш длинные пальцы, как мечтательной поволокой подергиваются глаза, трепещут ресницы и приоткрываются розовые губы. Эти губы снились ему по ночам. Полные, красиво очерченные, они обхватывали кончик карандаша или изгибались в призрачной, едва заметной улыбке. Манили к себе, дразнили. У Брока руки дрожали от желания прикоснуться, почувствовать их нежность. В моменты творческого погружения от Роджерса шли такие волны неприкрытой сексуальности, что становилось трудно дышать. Брок не понимал, неужели никто больше не замечает, какой страстью на грани с одержимостью обжигают осторожные цепкие взгляды из-под ресниц, как развратно и невинно острый кончик языка на мгновение появляется в уголке приоткрытого рта? И какого хуя только ему посланы муки непроходящего возбуждения от вида рисующего Роджерса? А рисовал Роджерс почти на каждой тренировке. Бог точно любит Брока!</p>
<hr/><p>Роджерс сидел в углу, уже больше часа облизывая взглядом Таузига. Черт его знает, что он в нем увидел. Брока крыло от иррациональной ревности. Вот прямо до цветных пятен перед глазами. Заполучить треклятые художества Роджерса стало первостепенной задачей.</p><p>– Кэп, – привычно обозначил свое появление Брок, присаживаясь рядом и с нарочитой небрежностью бросая полотенце на только что отложенный блокнот.</p><p>– Рамлоу, – так же привычно отозвался Роджерс, переключая внимание на Брока.</p><p>Брок наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания и нелогично желая его.</p><p>– Стиви, отомри!</p><p>Брок вздрогнул и искоса посмотрел на бесшумно подошедшего Барнса.</p><p>– Веди себя хорошо, Кэп, а то зимняя наседка будет недовольна, – не удержавшись, хмыкнул он, с растущим раздражением замечая, как Барнс дернулся поближе к Роджерсу, словно загораживая, защищая от Брока. Ненормальный Роджерс взглянул Броку прямо в глаза и издевательски козырнул:</p><p>– Есть, сэр! Разрешите выполнять, сэр?!</p><p>Брок чуть со скамейки не наебнулся от неожиданности, с трудом заставив себя растянуть губы в ухмылке:</p><p>– Исполняйте, мой Капитан.</p><p>Пару секунд Роджерс смотрел ему в душу, пока Брок не выдержал и не опустил ресницы, переводя дыхание.</p><p>Барнс быстро уволок несопротивляющегося Роджерса из зала. Брок сгреб со скамейки полотенце, небрежно заворачивая в него забытый блокнот.</p>
<hr/><p>Брок отложил последнюю на сегодня таблицу и с хрустом потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Иногда его одолевали сомнения: он солдат или бухгалтер? Руководство как с цепи сорвалось, спуская все новые и новые формы отчетности, стремясь контролировать все на свете. Сегодня после обеда пришел странный запрос от директора Пирса, желающего получить полноценный доклад по адаптации Капитана Америки в современном мире и о его сотрудничестве со С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.ом. Запрос был сформулирован так расплывчато, что Брок потратил уйму времени, составляя достойный ответ.</p><p>Сейчас, сладко потягиваясь, он наконец вытащил тщательно запрятанный в верхнем ящике стола блокнот. Намереваясь быстренько пролистать художества Кэпа, Брок отхлебнул остывшего кофе и открыл первую страницу. Романофф на пуантах и в легкой балетной пачке. Поражало даже не портретное сходство – рисунок дышал эмоциями. В прямой линии спины чувствовалось напряжение. Вскинутые руки – как ломаные крылья. На запрокинутом лице застыли мука и отчаянное упорство.</p><p>Брок отодвинул чашку и перелистнул страницу, теряясь во времени. Каждый новый рисунок будоражил воображение. Фил Коулсон с букетом ромашек и бензопилой улыбался безумно и в то же время безмятежно. Бартон в образе средневекового менестреля брел по пыльной проселочной дороге. Фьюри в костюме штурмовика из «Звездных войн» конвоировал принцессу Лею, подозрительно похожую на Хилл. Пирс в монашеской рясе на фоне горящих костров. Говард Старк с бесшабашной улыбкой позировал на фоне летающей машины. Тони Старк, одетый в кожаные штаны и фартук, с тяжелым молотом в руке склонялся над наковальней. На последнем листке Таузиг – лихой пират – держал в больших ладонях пушистого котенка.</p><p>Но большинство портретов принадлежало одному человеку. Баки Барнс – веселый, худощавый, в лихо заломленной набок фуражке образца сороковых – смотрел с мягкой улыбкой, приглашающе протягивая руку; сержант Джеймс Барнс – осунувшийся, усталый, лохматый – сидел у костра, и языки пламени танцевали в его теплых насмешливых глазах; Зимний Солдат прятал едва заметную улыбку в холодном взгляде, в уголках плотно сжатых губ…</p><p>Когда Брок снова поднял голову, за окном была уже непроглядная темень, а часы над дверью показывали три пятнадцать ночи. Он устало потер лицо ладонями. Такого он точно не ожидал. Брок еще раз пролистал блокнот, заполненный портретами, среди которых с непонятной, почти детской обидой не нашел своего. Видимо, по какой-то причине Роджерс не считал его интересным или хоть сколько-нибудь достойным внимания. Придется это исправить.</p><p>Первым шагом стало возвращение блокнота. Обойти систему охраны кабинета Роджерса было не самым сложным из того, что Броку приходилось делать. А вот шоколад оказался под обложкой совершенно спонтанно. То, что Роджерс сладкоежка, Брок узнал из невольно подслушанного разговора Романофф и Старка. Старк жаловался, что Кэп дуется на него по какой-то нелепой причине, а Романофф посоветовала задобрить его любимым лакомством, что точно сулит отпущение грехов. Зачем он сам купил шоколад, который на дух не переносил, Брок не знал. Но в ящике его рабочего стола лежали три плитки приторной гадости. И еще две дома. Под обложку чертова блокнота шоколад попал случайно, в этом Брок мог поклясться хоть на Библии.</p>
<hr/><p>Привлечь внимание Роджерса оказалось и просто, и сложно. Роджерс охотно общался с Броком как с командиром группы огневой поддержки, обсуждал прошедшие миссии, привлекал к планированию операций, внимательно выслушивал его мнение и довольно часто соглашался. Но в упор не замечал в любой неформальной обстановке. Брок старался как можно чаще попадаться Роджерсу на глаза. Разумеется, совершенно ненамеренно. Но Роджерс был словно каменный: отстраненно здоровался в коридорах, молча кивал в столовой, равнодушно проходил мимо на парковке. Брока крыло все больше и больше. Он с ужасом ловил себя на том, что в присутствии Роджерса у него подрагивают руки, он несет какую-то несусветную чушь, глупо шутит и сам же громко смеется. Желание прикоснуться к рисующему Роджерсу было почти нестерпимым: так хотелось отвести со лба прядь светлых волос, погладить по разрумянившейся щеке, накрыть ладонью длинные бледные пальцы. А больше всего хотелось убить Барнса! Тот охранял Роджерса, словно цепной пес, скалился и рычал на любого, посмевшего подойти, по его мнению, слишком близко. Исключением, пожалуй, являлась только Романофф. То ли угрозы Барнс в ней не видел, то ли сам разумно опасался. Одним словом, Брок влип по полной и понятия не имел, как из этого выбраться. Да и не был уверен, что хочет выбираться.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>СТИВ</strong>
</p><p>Со временем жизнь Стива приобрела подобие стабильности: ежедневные утренние пробежки, куча бумажной работы, выматывающие миссии, официальные приемы, совещания, интервью. Он покорно отвечал на глупые вопросы, старался не лезть в бутылку по любому поводу, улыбался в положенных местах и жутко уставал, давя растущее раздражение.</p><p>Только дома Стив отрывался от души. Он любил учиться и пробовать все новое. С удовольствием осваивал кухни мира, скармливая очередной шедевр кулинарии притворно недовольному Баки или вечно голодному Клинту. Много читал, таскал Баки в кино и по театральным премьерам, мучил пианино, учил языки и увлеченно исследовал интернет, умудряясь черпать из всемирной паутины все новые идеи для творческих экспериментов. Итогом одного из них стало появление карамельно-розового в желтую крапинку ежедневника, павшего жертвой декупажа. Оценив результат, Стив был готов избавиться от получившегося кошмара, но Баки не позволил, неожиданно проникнувшись к нему подозрительной симпатией. Спрятанный на кухне среди кастрюль ежедневник прижился, заполнился номерами телефонов (от Стива) и кулинарными рецептами (от Баки).</p><p>Следующей жертвой домашнего дизайна стал огромный бокал на тонкой ножке, подаренный Наташей. Она утверждала, что это аквариум для золотой рыбки, но Баки категорически воспротивился заведению даже такого молчаливого и незаметного питомца. Стив его поддержал: ему было жаль рыбку, которая все равно умерла бы от одиночества и голода, стоило им отправиться на очередную миссию. Зато бокал пригодился, когда Стив наткнулся на мраморные краски, и теперь сверкал радужными боками на полке в гостиной. Баки пристроил в него синюю толстенную аромасвечу, которую, предварительно критично обнюхав, они так и не решились зажечь. Но в бокале она смотрелась красиво.</p><p>В один из дней в спальне Баки поселилась старая деревянная тумбочка, которую Стив приволок с гаражной распродажи, собственноручно тщательно ошкурил и просидел над ней все выходные, осваивая выжигание по дереву. В итоге все доступные поверхности тумбочки украсили изображения африканской саванны. Баки утащил ее к себе, чертыхаясь, ворча и жутко чихая, покрыл лаком и пристроил в угол у окна.</p><p>Баки по натуре был собирателем. Под его кроватью лежали папки со старыми рисунками Стива и детали снайперской винтовки, коробки карандашей и красок на полках шкафа соседствовали с коллекцией ножей и кастетов. По укромным уголкам квартиры были припрятаны забракованные Стивом жертвы очередного творческого эксперимента. Баки никогда бы не признался (а Стив и так прекрасно все знал), что просто не мог выкинуть ничего, что так или иначе преобразилось в руках Стива, даже если итог, как с ежедневником, был весьма сомнительным.</p>
<hr/><p>Вернувшись из торгового центра вечером пятницы, Стив выложил на стол разнообразные тюбики, деревянные и металлические палочки, пакетики с порошками разных цветов.</p><p>– Мне стоит начать волноваться, мелкий?</p><p>Стив поднял голову, уставившись подозрительно блестящими глазами на Баки, одетого после душа в одно узкое полотенце. Тот невольно поежился.</p><p>– Бак, – протянул Стив, поднимаясь с дивана и подходя к другу, – разреши мне… кое-что попробовать.</p><p>Стив провел ладонью по правому плечу Баки, обошел его вокруг, погладил лопатки, критически, словно видел впервые, осмотрел со всех сторон, коснулся ключиц, провел кончиками пальцев от правого плеча до ладони.</p><p>– Ты меня пугаешь, – усмехнулся Баки, но покорно расслабился под изучающими руками, позволяя вертеть себя в разные стороны.</p><p>– Побудешь моим холстом сегодня? – Баки вопросительно поднял брови, и Стив счел нужным пояснить: – Хочу попробовать бодиарт. Я уже все купил, – он небрежно махнул в сторону стола. – Держится до месяца, если позволишь хорошенько высохнуть, – Стив просяще заглянул другу в глаза. – Ты сможешь сам выбрать рисунок, если захочешь.</p><p>– Черт, Стив, если кто-то узнает, что ты вьешь из меня веревки, я тебя лично пристрелю и сам застрелюсь, – Баки вздохнул. – Где мне встать, сесть, лечь?</p><p>Стив схватил его за руку и подтащил к стулу у окна.</p><p>– Здесь должно быть светло. Ты же сможешь потерпеть несколько часов без движения?</p><p>– Эй, не забывайся, засранец! Я лучший снайпер Америки, что такое несколько часов на стуле? Я бывал в местах и похуже.</p><p>Стив согласно кивнул, не особо вслушиваясь. Перед глазами мелькали переплетения линий, складываясь в причудливый узор. Пальцы привычно покалывало.</p>
<hr/><p>На ринге кружили двое. Стив с упоением наблюдал за этим смертоносным танцем, любовался мощью и силой одного и хищной грацией другого. Более гибкий и худощавый смуглый боец с кажущейся легкостью уклонялся от ударов, стремительно проводил контратаки и улыбался. Задорно, вызывающе, зло. Стив смотрел на изгиб губ, скользил взглядом по напряженной шее, развороту плеч. Он, как человек азартный, отчаянно болел за него, хоть и знал, что шансов на победу нет.</p><p>Не особо заморачиваясь, Баки провел прямой удар, наконец достигший цели, и Рамлоу отлетел к канатам, тяжело переводя дыхание. На скуле расплывался багровый кровоподтёк, который Стиву очень хотелось потрогать.</p><p>– Отличный бой, Зимний. Спасибо.</p><p>Баки холодно кивнул, игнорируя протянутую для пожатия руку, и полез через канаты. Стив помахал ему, и Баки, снова кивнув, пошел в сторону душевых, на ходу снимая футболку с длинным рукавом.</p><p>– Твою ж!.. – присвистнул Джексон, восхищенно разглядывая рисунок, украшавший весь правый бок Баки. Причудливое переплетение толстых изломанных линий в сочетании с более светлой, почти воздушной вязью создавало впечатление то ли доспеха, то ли второго протеза, только более изящного и легкого.</p><p>Баки обернулся через плечо, самодовольно оскалился, заставив Джексона нервно сглотнуть, и скрылся в душевой.</p><p>Телефон пиликнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Стив вытащил его из кармана и уставился на экран, мучительно пытаясь понять смысл послания Тони, состоящего из одних смайликов и загадочных символов.</p><p>– Твоя работа, Кэп?</p><p>Стив поднял голову. Рамлоу стоял непозволительно близко, смотрел вопросительно и как-то жадно. Стив неопределенно пожал плечами, прикипая взглядом к его почти не скрытым майкой шрамам, покрывавшим правую сторону груди. Тонкие бледные линии расползались по смуглой коже, складываясь в интересный узор. Рамлоу молчал и не шевелился, кривя губы в насмешливой улыбке. Стив уже прикидывал, что еще можно добавить, чтобы завершить рисунок, когда привычно тяжелая рука Баки опустилась на его плечо.</p><p>– Не стоит так пялиться на командира, Стиви, – протянул Баки, покосившись на Рамлоу. – На нем узоров нет.</p><p>Стив хотел возразить, что узор как раз очень даже есть, только незаконченный, но Рамлоу опередил его:</p><p>– Не ревнуй, Снежная Королева, твой Кай все еще только твой.</p><p>Он облизнул губы быстрым движением языка, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. И от его хищного прищура по спине пробежали мурашки. Стив невольно моргнул, наклоняя голову чуть вправо. Баки сильнее притянул его к себе, до боли сжимая плечо.</p><p>– Только любой лед рано или поздно тает, если подождать, – Рамлоу говорил вроде как с Баки, но смотрел неотрывно на Стива, невольно повторяя его движение: наклонил голову, демонстрируя красивую линию шеи.</p><p>– Шла бы ты своей дорогой, Герда, – холодно отозвался Баки.</p><p>Рамлоу развернулся к нему, темнея лицом. Борьба взглядов продолжалась еще пару мгновений, а потом Рамлоу хмыкнул и отошел.</p><p>– И что это было? – поинтересовался Стив, почти насильно вытолкнутый недовольным Баки за дверь зала.</p><p>– Так, небольшие размолвки, Стиви, не переживай.</p><p>– Не знал, что ты помнишь сказки. Это я, что ли, Кай?</p><p>Успокаивающе погладив его по пояснице, Баки как-то грустно вздохнул и посмотрел так, словно Стив снова вляпался в неприятности и теперь пытается доказать, что он тут вовсе ни при чем.</p><p>– Чувствую себя королевой драмы, честь которой только что отстоял верный рыцарь, – Стив улыбнулся, слегка толкнув Баки плечом. – Веди меня обедать, моя Снежная Королева.</p><p>– Заткнись, Кай, а то отдам тебя твоей небритой Герде, – рыкнул Баки и потащил его в сторону столовой.</p>
<hr/><p>Стив по-настоящему увлекся бодиартом, и Баки регулярно красовался новыми рисунками, вызывая нездоровый ажиотаж не только среди бойцов С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а, но и у других агентов. Первой не выдержала, как ни странно, Наташа, загнав Стива в угол собственного кабинета. И на другой день гордо щеголяла расписными ладошками. Через неделю позвонил Тони и потребовал объяснений, что это за хрень у Пеппер на спине, проявил удивительное терпение, выслушивая сбивчивые оправдания, и к вечеру прислал огромный набор хны напрямую из Индии – с запиской, что эту краску он проверил сам лично, все безопасно.</p><p>А еще через месяц Таузиг, набравшись смелости (или наглости, тут уж как посмотреть), подкараулил Стива у его кабинета и, нерешительно помявшись, протянул листок с рисунком:</p><p>– Свидание у меня, Кэп, – пояснил он. – А она такая… Ну вот прям такая вся! Первый раз со мной так…</p><p>– Впечатлить хотите? – поинтересовался Стив, уже зная, что не откажет, и прикидывая, как лучше разместить на широкой спине полюбившегося Таузигу дракона.</p>
<hr/><p>Стив сам не заметил, как бойцы С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а стали ему если не друзьями, то хорошими приятелями. С ними было надежно в бою и спокойно в мирной обстановке. О предстоящем загуле отряда Стив узнал от самого виновника этого самого загула. С каменным лицом, без всяких интонаций и пауз Роллинз объявил, что завтра ему тридцать шесть и в пятницу все идут в бар праздновать. Кэп, соответственно, тоже приглашен. Стив слегка удивился, вежливо поблагодарил и отказался. Как раз на пятницу у него был запланирован вылет в Вашингтон для участия в заседании Конгресса по вопросам терроризма, которое он с удовольствием променял бы на дружеские посиделки, но выбора ему никто не давал. Зато он мог позволить себе потратить остаток недели, чтобы подготовить достойный подарок и перед отлетом снабдить Баки детальными инструкциями, как поздравить человека и не довести его до инфаркта.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>БРОК</strong>
</p><p>Брок медленно сходил с ума. Каким-то непредсказуемым образом вся его жизнь неожиданно оказалась завязана на Роджерса. Куда бы Брок ни шел, в огромном лабиринте коридоров Щ.И.Т.а он обязательно выходил на него, словно ведомый внутренним компасом, настроенным исключительно на капитанскую волну. Можно было, конечно, польстить себе и посчитать, что это Роджерс караулит Брока за каждым углом, но реальность была жестока. Столкнувшись с Броком в очередной раз, Роджерс лишь слегка приподнимал бровь и кивал, продолжая заниматься своими делами или спеша дальше по коридору.</p><p>– …все это на хер! – возмутился Старк откуда-то из-за стеллажей архива, куда Брок забрел по совершенно идиотскому, но неотложному делу.</p><p>– Язык, Тони, – спокойно отозвался Роджерс под шелест страниц.</p><p>– Стив, твою же мать! Вот только нотаций мне не хватает. И это после того, как я позволил тебе не только захламить мой дом, но и провонять его краской от крыши до подвала.</p><p>– Ну, позволил формально не ты, а Пеппер. И захламил я, как ты выражаешься, всего один этаж. И ты там почти не бываешь, – уточнил дотошный Роджерс. – И не говори мне, что остался недоволен результатом.</p><p>Брок успел выдернуть с полки первую попавшуюся папку и с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью зашуршать бумагами, как из-за стеллажа вывернул Роджерс с подборкой старых дел, а следом за ним Тони Старк – в безупречном костюме и темных очках. В архиве. Брок даже засмотрелся.</p><p>– Рамлоу, – в третий раз за день поприветствовал его Кэп, удивленно покосился на папку в руках Брока, хмыкнул и пошел дальше, на ходу продолжая прерванный разговор:</p><p>– Тони, ты признаешь свое поражение?</p><p>– Что? Нет! – Старк оторвался от разглядывания бумаг в руках Брока, в которые мимоходом сунул нос. – Никогда! – И поспешил за Роджерсом, насмешливо ухмыльнувшись Броку. – Вы с Пеппер, даже объединившись, никогда – запомни, Роджерс, – никогда не сможете одолеть меня!</p><p>Брок услышал веселое фырканье скрывшегося за поворотом Кэпа и наконец перевел дыхание, захлопывая пыльную папку. И, только глянув на обложку, понял, почему Старк смотрел так насмешливо. В руках у Брока было личное дело Стивена Гранта Роджерса, новобранца тренировочного лагеря Лихай, которое он держал вверх ногами. Блядь!</p>
<hr/><p>Брок устало откинулся на канаты ринга. Спарринг с Джеком был по-особенному утомителен. И, разумеется, это никак не связано с уже ставшей хронической бессонницей, отягощенной недотрахом, плавно переходящим в спермотоксикоз. Последняя попытка как-то наладить личную жизнь чуть не обернулась конфузом: никогда прежде не подводивший организм вдруг дал сбой. От откровенного позора Брока спасли только обхватившие кончик карандаша грешные розовые губы, вовремя подсунутые воображением. Остаток ночи Брок провел за тяжкими размышлениями. Итог оказался малоутешительным, а контрольные заходы с партнерами обоих полов оставили после себя острый привкус неудовлетворенности: организм сработал на ура, но у удовольствия был какой-то неприятный осадок. Зато вечер в компании бутылки виски и последнего выпуска VOGUE (незаметно спертого у дам из бухгалтерии), на развороте которого красовался Капитан Америка, удался как никогда, закончившись оглушительным оргазмом, напугавшим Брока больше, чем предыдущая осечка. Новая волна страданий вылилась в выходные, о которых Брок предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать. Зато мозг, хорошенько продезинфицированный ударной дозой спиртосодержащих напитков разной крепости, наконец встряхнулся и заработал нормально, сделав давно напрашивающийся вывод: бегать от себя бессмысленно, пора признать, что Брок Рамлоу влюблен в Стива Роджерса пылко и безнадежно.</p>
<hr/><p>Дверь со стуком распахнулась, и раздраженный Роджерс, сверкая глазами, влетел в зал, прерывая ленивый ход мыслей Брока.</p><p>– Рамлоу, Роллинз, Барнс, живо на склад! – рявкнул он и так же стремительно покинул зал.</p><p>Вопросительно уставившись на командира, заинтересованные бойцы подтянулись к рингу.</p><p>– Что это было? – рискнула нарушить затянувшуюся драматическую паузу Мэй. – Что вы натворили, да еще и втроем?</p><p>Роллинз пожал мощными плечами. Барнс из-за его спины смотрел тяжелым взглядом, сулившим медленную смерть. Взъерошив влажные волосы, Брок задумчиво почесал затылок.</p><p>– Делать не хрен, что ли? Разбились на пары – и рукопашка до моего возвращения. Джексон за старшего.</p><p>– А если… – неуверенно начал Таузиг.</p><p>Брок смерил его раздраженным взглядом:</p><p>– Значит, сдохнете в зале.</p><p>Таузиг слегка побледнел и понуро побрел к остальным.</p><p>– Роллинз, Барнс, за мной! – Брок махнул рукой, направляясь к выходу.</p><p>– Какого хуя? – поинтересовался он по дороге, косясь на молчаливых спутников.</p><p>Роллинз снова пожал плечами.</p><p>– За мной косяков нет, – подумав, сообщил он. – А с Барнса Кэп бы и дома спросил.</p><p>Брок чуть не споткнулся от такой подставы.</p><p>– То есть я?! – возмутился он, останавливаясь посреди коридора.</p><p>Роллинз с Барнсом смотрели на него с одинаковой уверенностью в его, Брока, грехе, выражая редкостное единодушие. Брок витиевато выругался и поспешил дальше, честно пытаясь понять, в чем прокололся и когда.</p><p>На складе царил хаос. Раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный Кэп тряс стандартной разгрузкой перед лицом бледного, насмерть перепуганного, но явно не сдавшегося Шоу, спеца по снабжению.</p><p>– …не позволю! – Что конкретно не позволит Роджерс, Брок не расслышал.</p><p>– Капитан, – попытался, видимо, не в первый раз возразить несчастный, загнанный в угол парень, – на вашу группу выписано только такое снаряжение. Я ничего не могу сделать. Расходы сокращают, и…</p><p>– Мне плевать на расходы! Мы не на прогулку каждый раз собираемся. Я отвечаю за своих людей. И я хочу, чтобы все – все! – мои бойцы вернулись живыми. А вы мне говорите про расходы.</p><p>– Капитан, это стандартная разгрузка. Другой на данный момент не предусмотрено.</p><p>Брок даже подивился отваге несчастного. Роджерс фыркнул, как боевой конь, и, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой с твердой уверенностью, что Барнс уже за спиной:</p><p>– Баки, подойди.</p><p>Тот послушно шагнул вперед, становясь рядом, провел металлической ладонью по напряженному плечу. Роджерс глубоко вздохнул и заметно расслабился, словно одно присутствие Барнса подействовало на него умиротворяюще.</p><p>– Вот мой снайпер. Надеюсь, вы представляете специфику его работы?</p><p>Шоу растерянно кивнул, бросив опасливый взгляд на застывшего Барнса. Роджерс аккуратно вывернулся из-под руки приятеля и приложил к его груди разгрузочный жилет.</p><p>– Вы предлагаете мне обрядить его вот в это?</p><p>Шоу снова неуверенно кивнул. Роджерс вздохнул и принялся объяснять:</p><p>– Основная нагрузка спереди. Снайперская лежка в полном боевом облачении крайне затруднительна. Роллинз, – позвал Роджерс.</p><p>Джек послушно встал по другую сторону от Капитана. Тот приложил жилет к нему.</p><p>– Тяжелый, мощный боец. Бронежилет плюс разгрузка делают его еще тяжелее, сковывают движения, замедляют в бою. Рамлоу.</p><p>Притихший Брок встал рядом с Джеком. Роджерс отодвинул Роллинза и ловко запаковал Брока в разгрузку.</p><p>– Вот ему идеально. Худой, жилистый, верткий боец.</p><p>Брок слегка прибалдел от такой характеристики.</p><p>– Но мои бойцы не сделаны по стандарту.</p><p>Роджерс кинул жилет на стойку и мазнул теплой ладонью по груди Брока, задержав руку чуть дольше необходимого.</p><p>– Разные физические характеристики, боевые и тактические задачи предполагают разное снаряжение. Так почему, – голос Роджерса стал проникновенным и обманчиво ласковым, – мне отказано в получении снаряжения, выбранного под нужды моих бойцов?</p><p>Шоу неловко отступил за стойку, отгораживаясь от Капитана пусть ненадежной, но преградой.</p><p>– Это распоряжение директора Пирса, но я постараюсь узнать, сэр, – промямлил он, подтягивая разгрузку к себе, словно прикрываясь от направленного на него праведного гнева.</p><p>Роджерс удовлетворенно кивнул и улыбнулся:</p><p>– Именно это я и хотел услышать, мистер Шоу. Прошу прощения за отнятое время и жду от вас ответа не позднее завтрашнего утра.</p><p>Роджерс обернулся, критически осмотрел замерших Брока, Роллинза и Барнса:</p><p>– Спасибо, господа. Можете вернуться в зал, – и стремительно удалился.</p><p>– Охренеть, – подвел итог Роллинз под согласные кивки остальных.</p><p>А через два дня Брок получал на складе разгрузку, подогнанную под каждого члена отряда.</p>
<hr/><p>Забрав поднос с обедом со стойки раздачи, Брок лениво оглядел зал, убеждая себя, что он совершенно точно никого не выискивает. Неискомый объект нашелся в дальнем углу и – вот удача! – сидел в гордом одиночестве, что-то читая с планшета и вяло ковыряя вилкой салат. Брок еще раз огляделся вокруг, отметив пару пустых столов, но все-таки решительно направился к Роджерсу.</p><p>– Кэп, позволишь?</p><p>Роджерс кивнул, не отрываясь от планшета. Брок поставил поднос, усаживаясь напротив.</p><p>– Аппетита нет? – поинтересовался он.</p><p>Роджерс поднял голову, бросил на него расфокусированный взгляд. Брок небрежно махнул рукой в сторону почти нетронутого салата и остывающего рагу. Роджерс удивленно посмотрел на свои тарелки, словно видел их впервые.</p><p>– Задумался… – Он неуверенно повертел вилку с наколотым на нее ломтиком огурца, и Брок залип на движении длинных бледных пальцев.</p><p>– Как же Снежная Королева оставила своего Кая без присмотра?</p><p>Роджерс слегка нахмурился, и Брок моментально пожалел о своем длинном языке.</p><p>– Баки вызвали в медблок.</p><p>Уставившись куда-то Броку за плечо, Роджерс нахмурился еще сильнее, прикусил нижнюю губу, о чем-то напряженно раздумывая. Отложил вилку, отодвинул поднос и посмотрел Броку в глаза.</p><p>– Почему «Снежная Королева»? – с искренним интересом спросил он.</p><p>Брок усмехнулся, сделав неопределенный жест рукой.</p><p>– Не знаю. Всегда холодом веет и страхом. Барнс, как Снежная Королева, пришел изо льда и забрал мальчика Кая у всего мира. Словно запер в замке, отгородив от людей, и сторожит с хмурым видом, – Брок понимал, что несет несусветную чушь, но остановиться не мог. – Вокруг весна, а в замке тишина и…</p><p>– И? – в ожидании уставился на него Роджерс.</p><p>– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Брок. – Зима и одиночество.</p><p>Роджерс несколько секунд изучал его взглядом заинтересованного художника, почти так же, как когда-то Таузига и Роллинза. Броку хотелось стать чуть моложе, чуть лучше, стать кем-то, на кого Роджерс всегда будет смотреть с обжигающим интересом и почти любованием. Он невольно расправил плечи и откинулся на спинку стула. Обед остывал, Брок же, напротив, сгорал внутри под столь пристальным вниманием. Роджерс моргнул, и волшебство исчезло.</p><p>– А я, стало быть, мальчик Кай?</p><p>Броку потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.</p><p>– Ну да, – согласно кивнул он, бросив на Роджерса нарочито оценивающий взгляд.</p><p>Роджерс рассмеялся легко и задорно, слегка отклонившись назад.</p><p>– Вы не совсем правы, Рамлоу, – отсмеявшись, он серьезно посмотрел Броку в глаза. – Кай не в плену. А Снежная Королева не так уж и холодна. Она не стережет, а оберегает своего Кая, и он отвечает ей тем же. Просто их весна давно закончилась, а новая все не приходит. Но связывают их не лед и одиночество.</p><p>– А что? – Брок подался вперед, не отрывая взгляда от мечтательно-печального лица Роджерса.</p><p>– Судьба. Война. Жизнь и смерть – все варианты подойдут. Наверное, найдется еще несколько.</p><p>Роджерс поднялся из-за стола.</p><p>– Любовь? – Брок сам не верил, что спросил.</p><p>– Возможно, – все так же печально улыбнулся Роджерс. – Она ведь разная бывает. Спасибо за компанию, лейтенант. Приятного аппетита.</p><p>Он нервно передернул плечами, словно сбрасывая что-то, и направился к выходу.</p><p>Брок проводил его с тоскливым вздохом. Есть не хотелось совершенно.</p>
<hr/><p>Роджерс смотрел. Брок кожей ощущал его сосредоточенное внимание и терялся. Смешно, но ему, как в юности, хотелось, чтобы Роджерс видел только его. Брок неосознанно расправлял плечи, ерошил волосы, глядел в ответ, как ему казалось, значительно и говоряще, постоянно облизывал сохнущие губы и, о боже, краснел. Короче, чувствовал себя полным идиотом. После непонятного, волнующего воображение разговора в столовой застукать Роджерса одного больше не получалось. С Барнсом тот практически сросся. Или же поблизости обязательно крутилась Романофф. Брок срывался чаще обычного, орал громче, ругался изощреннее. Роджерс скользил по нему изучающим, слегка укоризненным взглядом и едва заметно морщился, но никогда не делал замечаний. Брок сам сдувался, давясь очередной словесной конструкцией. Выяснить, что происходит между ними (если происходит, конечно), хотелось до дрожи.</p>
<hr/><p>Роджерс застыл в мечтательной позе, любуясь Мэй на беговой дорожке. Пугающе откровенно рассматривал ее фигуру, особенно долго задерживаясь на ногах. Сам Брок сидел на мате в углу и уже минут пять пялился на Роджерса, пытаясь угадать, что он видит, какие образы рождаются у него в голове.</p><p>– Спроси, – хмыкнул Роллинз, усаживаясь рядом. Брок вздрогнул и непонимающе уставился на Джека. – Если тебе интересно, пойди и спроси.</p><p>– Я сказал вслух? – простонал Брок, мечтая побиться головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность.</p><p>– Не сказал. У тебя на морде все написано.</p><p>Джек пожал могучими плечами, явно не видя в происходящем ничего странного. Брок искоса взглянул на приятеля.</p><p>– Больно смотреть на твои танцы, ты лет сто таких па не выделывал, – Джек задумчиво посмотрел на Брока. – А пожалуй, что и никогда. Зацепило?</p><p>Брок поджал губы, не зная, что ответить. Врать другу не хотелось, а правда и самому Броку казалась какой-то нереальной.</p><p>Мэй остановила дорожку. Роджерс галантно подал ей руку, помогая спуститься, и что-то спросил. Мэй засмеялась, откидывая голову. Роджерс склонился к ней, то ли в чем-то убеждая, то ли о чем-то прося. Мэй на мгновение задумалась, потом согласно кивнула, шлепнула Роджерса по подставленной ладони, скрепляя договор, и отошла к гравитрону.</p><p>Брок быстро обвел взглядом зал. Все были заняты своими делами. Барнс поблизости не маячил. Брок поднялся с мата и под насмешливо-одобрительное хмыканье Джека направился к Роджерсу. Но, как всегда, если дело касалось Кэпа, – где Брок, а где удача.</p><p>Стоило сделать пару шагов, как Барнс вырос словно из-под земли, и Роджерс тут же сосредоточил на нем все свое внимание. Протянул руку, подзывая к себе. Барнс мягко скользнул ближе, становясь почти вплотную. Роджерс аккуратно отвел с его лица выбившуюся из пучка на макушке прядь, задержав прикосновение дольше, чем было нужно. Губы Барнса дрогнули в подобии улыбки, и Брок впервые увидел его таким, как на рисунках Роджерса: молодым, спокойным, умиротворенным. Внутри плеснуло чем-то темным, и Брок бросил жестче, чем планировал:</p><p>– Барнс!</p><p>Тот резко обернулся, неосознанно заслоняя Роджерса плечом. Растрепанные волосы и растянутая футболка с длинным рукавом, скрывающая протез до кончиков пальцев, не делали его менее опасным. Зимний Солдат смотрел на Брока мертвенно-пустыми глазами. Брок зябко поежился. Роджерс легко сжал металлические пальцы. Зимний моргнул, и уже сержант Барнс уставился на Брока с легким раздражением.</p><p>– На ринг, быстро!</p><p>Роджерс чуть сильнее сжал ладонь, почти сразу же отпуская, и Барнс послушался, коротко кивнув. Брок взглянул на обеспокоенного Роджерса и улыбнулся.</p><p>Кружа по рингу, уклоняясь от пушечных ударов, Брок продолжал улыбаться зло и азартно, не обращая внимания на разбитые губы и боль в ребрах. Улыбался, отлетая к канатам после сокрушительного хука справа. Улыбался, потому что Роджерс не сводил с него глаз.</p><p>Барнс, как обычно, проигнорировал протянутую для рукопожатия руку, перелез через канаты и направился к душевой, на ходу стягивая футболку. Ухмыльнулся через плечо под дружный восторженный вздох бойцов. Брок только бросил взгляд на необычный рисунок – имитацию протеза, украшавший правое плечо Барнса, – и буквально жопой почувствовал новый виток проблем.</p>
<hr/><p>«Отношения суперсолдат вышли на новый уровень интимности», – думал Брок, наблюдая за чередой рисунков на коже Барнса, враз забывшего про свои излюбленные футболки и периодически красовавшегося на тренировках голым торсом. Стилизованный протез сменили раскинувшиеся по лопаткам крылья, потом на правой стороне груди появилась задранная волчья морда, потом – огромный змей, теряющийся кончиком хвоста где-то под резинкой низко сидящих штанов. Каждый новый рисунок вызывал нездоровый ажиотаж среди бойцов, как оказалось, активно несущих сакральные знания в народ (кто только не забредал в зал во время тренировок). И каждый рисунок был новым откровением для медленно сходящего с ума Брока. Он чуть не захлебнулся под душем, разглядывая плеть плюща, ползущего по лодыжке бритых, мать его, ног, обвивающего крепкое бедро, поднимающегося по заднице к пояснице, струящегося по спине, оборачивающегося вокруг шеи на манер удавки и заканчивающегося маленьким дрожащим листком под левым глазом.</p><p>Ночью, ворочаясь на влажных простынях одинокой постели, Брок представлял, каково это – оказаться на месте Барнса? Чувствовать широкие ласковые ладони, которыми Роджерс гладил плечи, спину и грудь, выбирая место для будущего шедевра, ощущать мягкое, прохладно-влажное скольжение кисточки по телу. Дыхание, опаляющее кожу, когда он наклонялся подправить дрогнувшую линию, и короткое прикосновение губ к плечу, когда рисунок закончен. Брок выл в подушку, понимая, что проигрывает по всем статьям: и плечи со спиной у него<strong> у</strong>же, и шрамов столько, что не только зм<strong>е</strong>я, но и мелкую ящерку между ними не впишешь.</p><p>Когда спешащая по своим шпионским делам Романофф, случайно попавшаяся навстречу в коридоре, с легкой насмешкой неожиданно продемонстрировала ему расписанные мелким травянистым узором ладошки, Брок, измученный бессонницей, перемежавшейся порномечтами, понял, что пришла пора полностью постичь тяжкую науку смирения перед будущим.</p>
<hr/><p>Таузиг гордо щеголял голым торсом. Брок, как и все, кто находился рядом, с удивлением и растущим весельем наблюдал, как он то и дело сводил лопатки, стараясь извернуться так, чтобы заглянуть себе за плечо, что при его габаритах выглядело акробатическим номером сумоиста.</p><p>– Правда двигается? – с восторженной надеждой спросил Таузиг в сотый раз.</p><p>– Угу, – Роллинз закатил глаза, уже не пытаясь делать вид, что смотрит. Дракон на спине Таузига, повинуясь игре мышц, и правда словно махнул кожистыми крыльями.</p><p>– Что, неужели свезло, а, Таузиг? – похабно подмигнул Джексон.</p><p>– Не то слово! – Таузиг просиял и снова повел плечами. – Она мне всю спину вылизала, чуть не сдох!</p><p>– Надо было Кэпа просить не спину, а член разрисовать, – заржал Джексон, и Таузиг внезапно покраснел и потупился. – Ты же не просил? – в непритворном ужасе вытаращился поперхнувшийся Джексон.</p><p>– Так как, Таузиг? – Брок прищурился, неосознанно сжимая кулак.</p><p>– Не-не, командир, – враз побледневший Таузиг замотал головой, преданно заглядывая ему в глаза. – Не просил, подумал только, – чуть слышно закончил он, опуская голову.</p><p>Ржач, которым разразились бойцы, наверняка было слышно еще на паре этажей. Брок хмыкнул, расслабляясь, подхватил полотенце и направился в душ. От своих идиотов он ожидал всякого, но и Роджерс не переставал удивлять.</p>
<hr/><p>– Позвал Кэпа на пьянку в пятницу, – не отрываясь от сборки автомата, проинформировал Брока Джек.</p><p>Брок промолчал, мучаясь над заполнением очередной безумной таблицы расхода боеприпасов.</p><p>– Думал, может, поговорите. Сил нет на тебя смотреть.</p><p>Брок задумчиво хмыкнул, почесав нос кончиком ручки.</p><p>– Только он не придет. Улетает в Вашингтон.</p><p>Брок вздохнул и снова невидяще уставился на таблицу. Поговорить – это, конечно, хорошо. У Брока столько внутри накопилось, что он бы недели две мог монолог толкать. Вот только при взгляде на идеального Роджерса слова терялись и заготовленная, заученная до последней запятой речь вылетала из головы напрочь.</p><p>Дверь зала открылась как от хорошего пинка. Впрочем, возможно, так и было. Барнс, еще более мрачный, чем обычно, вошел в зал. Обвел всех тяжелым взглядом и уставился на Джека, пару раз моргнул и направился к нему с неотвратимостью танка. Брок напрягся: от Зимнего, оставленного без благотворного влияния Капитана на столь длительное время, можно было ожидать чего угодно. Хотя Брок в душе не ебал, когда его мог достать Роллинз. Остановившись напротив невозмутимого Джека, Барнс вытащил из кармана на колене штанов небольшой сверток, упакованный в черную с серебристыми разводами подарочную бумагу.</p><p>– Поздравляю с днем рождения. Счастья, здоровья… – деревянным голосом и с непередаваемым отвращением на лице прохрипел он и швырнул сверток Джеку. Тряхнул головой и добавил чуть мягче: – От Стива.</p><p>Джек повертел сверток в руках и аккуратно развернул. Бумага упала на пол, а Джек уставился на черную футболку, держа ее на вытянутых руках. Такого сложного лица за все годы их совместной работы Брок у него еще не видел. Он в принципе не представлял, что у Роллинза может быть такое лицо: завороженное, трепетное и восторженное одновременно. Тихо охреневая, Брок обошел Джека и заглянул ему через плечо. И застыл.</p><p>– Надень, – попросил он.</p><p>Джек заторможенно кивнул, снимая майку и натягивая подарок Кэпа. Аккуратно расправил несуществующие складки и повернулся. Еще один дружный вздох прокатился по залу. Рисунок на футболке приковывал внимание. На траве под деревом сидел воин, облаченный в традиционный доспех самурая. Слегка склонив голову, он спиной опирался о толстый древесный ствол. Крупные ладони расслабленно покоились поверх лежащей на коленях катаны, светлое лезвие которой было покрыто следами подсохшей крови. На щеке алел длинный ровный порез. Глаза воина были прикрыты, и весь его образ выдавал усталость. Рогатый шлем небрежно валялся рядом.</p><p>– Ни хера себе, – протянул Таузиг. – Самурай Джек! Охренеть!</p><p>Брок с трудом оторвал взгляд от футболки и посмотрел вокруг. На восторженного Таузига, застывшего Джека, странно молчаливого Джексона, Мэй с подозрительно блестящими глазами, самодовольного Зимнего…</p><p>– Блядь, Кэп, в который раз тренировку срываешь, – проворчал он, старательно пытаясь удержать расплывающиеся в улыбке губы.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>СТИВ</strong>
</p><p>Стив потратил две недели на какие-то бессмысленные встречи, разговоры, ужины, выступления, оставившие его практически без сил. На базу Щ.И.Т.а он отправился прямо из аэропорта, чтобы побыстрее закончить все полагающиеся отчеты, выбить у Фьюри пару отгулов и, наконец, завалиться спать. В лифте Стив устало привалился к стене и прикрыл глаза, почти отключаясь.</p><p>– Кэп, – вкрадчивый хрипловатый голос заставил Стива подскочить от неожиданности.</p><p>– Рамлоу, – привычно отозвался он, с трудом разлепляя веки.</p><p>Рамлоу смотрел без обычной насмешки, скользил взглядом по лицу Стива, периодически задерживаясь на губах.</p><p>– Плохо выглядишь.</p><p>– Устал.</p><p>– Кончай баловать моих ребят, Кэп, – после паузы протянул Рамлоу, уставившись чуть выше правого плеча Стива. – Сначала Таузиг, поскуливая, как маленькая девочка, демонстрировал всем желающим и не очень твое творчество. А теперь Джек неожиданно превратился в модника. Мне пришлось удвоить нагрузки, чтобы привести их в чувство.</p><p>– Вы жестокий человек, Рамлоу, – улыбнулся Стив.</p><p>В одно неуловимое движение Рамлоу оказался слишком близко и, чуть снизу вверх заглядывая в лицо, спросил хрипло и тихо:</p><p>– Таким ты меня видишь, Кэп?</p><p>Стив растерянно смотрел в мерцающие глаза.</p><p>– Я не знаю, – так же тихо ответил он, наблюдая, как янтарную радужку затягивает чернота расширившихся зрачков.</p><p>Теплое дыхание почти коснулось его щеки. Стив неосознанно облизнул пересохшие губы, и Рамлоу шумно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.</p><p>– Я так и думал… – Он отшатнулся, разрушая момент.</p><p>Лифт остановился, и Рамлоу вышел, бросив на Стива непонятный взгляд.</p><p>– Я не знаю, – снова прошептал Стив.</p><p>Почему-то он совершенно не удивился, обнаружив на столе в кабинете набор карандашей в металлическом футляре и блокнот для эскизов в кожаной обложке. Рядом лежала плитка шоколада. Стив задумчиво повертел шоколадку в руках. За ним что, правда ухаживают?</p>
<hr/><p>Карандаш хрустнул. Стив, вздохнув, отложил обломки в аккуратную кучку таких же жертв его плохого настроения. Баки уже два дня был на миссии с Вдовой. Он регулярно выходил на связь, но Стив предсказуемо нервничал и тосковал. Обретя друг друга через столько лет, они старались не разлучаться надолго. Врозь было тяжело как морально, так и физически. В Щ.И.Т.е даже последний клерк уяснил: если один суперсолдат отсутствует, второго лучше обходить десятой дорогой.</p><p>Прошлая одиночная миссия Стива обернулась развороченной бетонной стеной зала, выбитым окном, тремя сломанными тренажерами и насмерть перепуганными техниками: Зимний Солдат выпускал пар. Стив предпочитал отсиживаться в кабинете, в свое удовольствие терзаясь беспокойством, нанося мелкий урон в виде различной загубленной канцелярии: карандашей, ручек, измятых бумажных листов и прочей мелочи. Он двое суток жил на базе, возвращаться в пустую квартиру не хотелось совершенно. Ночевки на неудобном офисном диване, слишком коротком и узком для массивного Стива, также хорошего настроения не добавляли.</p><p>Очередной карандаш хрустнул, и в то же время распахнулась дверь.</p><p>– Хорош страдать, Кэп, – Рамлоу прислонился к косяку и ухмыльнулся недовольному Стиву. – Складываешь слово «вечность»? – он кивнул на обломки.</p><p>Стив мысленно чертыхнулся. С легкой руки Рамлоу в отряде его уже и так за глаза именовали Каем. Удивительное пристрастие к сказкам среди взрослых, казалось бы, людей.</p><p>– Что-то хотели, лейтенант? – хмуро поинтересовался он, смахивая мусор в корзину и демонстративно доставая из ящика металлический футляр с карандашами.</p><p>Рамлоу проследил за ним взглядом и расплылся в довольной улыбке:</p><p>– Хотел. На углу, говорят, открылось новое кафе, а время обеденное.</p><p>– Вы меня приглашаете? – Стив удивленно приподнял бровь.</p><p>– Приглашаю, – кивнул Рамлоу.</p><p>Стив колебался, постукивая указательным пальцем по губам. Рамлоу, несмотря на легкомысленный тон, смотрел на него напряженно, не отрываясь. От его пристального внимания Стиву было и неуютно, и в то же время удивительно тепло.</p><p>– А пойдемте, – решил он, поднимаясь из-за стола.</p><p>Глаза Рамлоу вспыхнули янтарным блеском. Он заметно расслабился и улыбнулся уже искренне и как-то по-особенному:</p><p>– Что, и никаких загонов, типа «с подчиненными не обедаю», ничего личного?</p><p>– Ну, это же не свидание, – пожал плечами Стив, наслаждаясь видом слегка растерянного Рамлоу. Он пропустил его вперед, запер дверь. – Ведите, лейтенант. Есть и правда хочется.</p><p>Кафе на деле оказалось маленьким ресторанчиком. Стиву понравились демократичная обстановка, улыбчивый персонал и вполне умеренные цены. Кормили на удивление вкусно, а Стив был жутко голодным.</p><p>Отодвинув очередную тарелку, он поднял глаза. Рамлоу смотрел на него с теплой необидной насмешкой, и Стив неожиданно смутился, чувствуя, как начинают гореть кончики ушей. Он немного нервно потянулся к пачке сигарет, лежащей на середине стола.</p><p>– Куришь, Капитан? – удивился Рамлоу.</p><p>Стив выбил сигарету из пачки, привычно щелкнул протянутой зажигалкой и с удовольствием затянулся.</p><p>– На войне все курили. А до… Слышали что-нибудь про сигареты от астмы? Дым расширяет бронхи и позволяет купировать приступ. А еще, – не иначе как в припадке внезапно проснувшейся шкодливости, Стив, понизив голос, наклонился через стол, и Рамлоу невольно подался навстречу, – я и пью. Иногда. И даже, – он сделал страшные глаза, – знаю несколько нехороших слов!</p><p>Довольный собой, он откинулся на спинку стула. Рамлоу растерянно моргнул и вдруг рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Стив жадно разглядывал его, такого красивого и открытого в этот момент, запоминал мелкие морщинки вокруг лучистых глаз, изгиб улыбающихся губ, напряженную линию шеи. Пальцы покалывало от желания взяться за карандаш, доверить бумаге то, что видел: не придуманный образ, пусть даже в самом красивом или необычном антураже, а просто человека, знакомо-незнакомого, притягательного.</p><p>Отсмеявшись, Рамлоу взглянул на Стива серьезно и оценивающе.</p><p>– Не перестаешь удивлять, Роджерс, – задумчиво протянул он.</p><p>Стив легкомысленно пожал плечами.</p><p>– Интересно, каким ты был до всего этого?</p><p>– До сыворотки?</p><p>Рамлоу кивнул.</p><p>– Обычным. Мелким и худым. Болел часто.</p><p>– Нет, – перебил его Рамлоу. – Это все знают. Каким ты был: чего хотел, о чем мечтал?</p><p>Стив задумался. О таком его обычно не спрашивали. Мало кому был интересен тонкий внутренний мир суперсолдата. Да и зачем? Силы есть, щит держать может, приказов слушается, что еще надо? И вдруг, казалось бы, совершенно чужой человек – колючий, язвительный Брок Рамлоу, с которым и связывают-то только служба и непонятное что-то на грани ощущений, – проявил к Стиву неожиданный интерес.</p><p>– Да я не сильно и изменился, – начал он и неожиданно для себя вывалил все: как хотел быть художником, как не любил драться, но не мог по-другому. Как отчаянно боялся за себя и за Баки, как, обезумев от страха, ломанулся за другом, потому что одному – невыносимо. Рассказал о Ревущих Коммандос и о том, каким волшебством казалось обретение настоящих верных друзей. И снова о Баки, таком сильном и таком беззащитном. Об удивительном, изменившемся мире. О боли потерь и необыкновенном, распирающем счастье новой встречи. Обо всем, что чарует и пугает одновременно: людях, красках, запахах, звуках.</p><p>Рамлоу слушал не перебивая, смотрел, не отводя внимательного взгляда, мял в пальцах очередную сигарету. В какой-то момент, когда Стив особенно увлекся живописанием своего пробуждения в двадцать первом веке, он потянулся через стол и накрыл слегка дрожащие пальцы теплой ладонью. Стив глянул благодарно и продолжил говорить, словно не мог остановиться. И только выговорившись окончательно – так, как не мог на дежурном приеме психолога Щ.И.Т.а, – Стив устало замолчал, сосредотачиваясь на легком поглаживании мозолистых пальцев по запястью.</p><p>– А знаете, – после паузы сказал Стив, нехотя убирая руку из-под чужих ласковых прикосновений, – даже легче стало, – он улыбнулся, взглянув в теплые янтарные глаза.</p><p>– Захочешь поговорить – обращайся, – серьезно отозвался Рамлоу, закуривая.</p><p>Стив проследил за нервным движением смуглых пальцев и так же серьезно согласился:</p><p>– Обязательно, – и посмотрел на часы. – А обед-то давно прошел.</p><p>– Ничего, – небрежно отмахнулся Рамлоу. – Свалишь все на личный инструктаж, ты же начальство.</p><p>Стив хмыкнул, вытаскивая из кармана пиликнувший телефон. Губы сами собой расползлись в улыбке:</p><p>– Баки вернулся, – пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд и поднялся. – Мне пора. Спасибо за обед и за терпение. Сколько…</p><p>– Я заплачу, – прервал его тоже поднявшийся Рамлоу. – Беги уже, мальчик Кай.</p><p>Стив благодарно кивнул и заспешил к выходу: волновать Баки не хотелось.</p><p>– Эй, следующий обед за тобой!</p><p>Стив согласно помахал, не оборачиваясь. Его ждал Баки.</p>
<hr/><p>Стив отложил законченный рисунок и довольно вздохнул: редкий случай, когда он был полностью удовлетворен результатом. Рамлоу получился как живой: сияющие глаза, мелкие лучики морщинок, высокие скулы и легкая усмешка. В лице не было обычной хищной и агрессивной сексуальности.</p><p>«Таким ты меня видишь?»</p><p>«Разным, – хотелось ответить Стиву, – я вижу тебя разным. Усталым и веселым. Дерзким и жестким. Опасным и заботливым. Я вижу тебя живым».</p><p>Баки заглянул ему через плечо, недовольно нахмурился и, отобрав блокнот, отбросил его в сторону.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>БРОК</strong>
</p><p>Роджерс удивлял и завораживал. Он больше не походил на того картонного героя, каким Брок увидел его впервые. Живой, теплый, насмешливо серьезный, жесткий и доверчивый – каждый день он открывал новые грани своей натуры. Искренний и честный до отвращения, Роджерс не требовал, но ожидал этого от других. И не оправдать его ожиданий не было никаких шансов.</p><p>Стоило Роджерсу посмотреть на Брока своими невозможными голубыми глазищами, и в груди начинало сладко тянуть. Брок уже реально боялся того, что с ним происходит. Не то чтобы за все свои почти сорок он не влюблялся, но влипнуть вот так…</p><p>Двухнедельная командировка Роджерса вместо облегчения из-за отсутствия постоянного раздражителя обернулась сплошным мучением. Тяжелее, чем Броку, было, пожалуй, только Барнсу. Но у того хотя бы имелась возможность выплеснуть плохое настроение и тоску, круша и ломая все на своем пути не хуже Халка. Броку приходилось терпеть молча. Оставалось только мечтать. Чертов Роджерс, сам не заметив, прогнул его под себя. И Броку хотелось дарить подарки и водить на свидания, разговаривать, касаться теплой гладкой кожи, смотреть в глаза и просто находиться рядом.</p><p>А еще было необъяснимо интересно все, что касалось Роджерса: его мысли, мечты и желания. К притаившимся в ящике стола шоколадкам присоединились наборы карандашей и блокноты для эскизов – результат внезапного захода в магазин для художников. Воспоминание о том, как молоденькая восторженная продавщица два часа объясняла разницу между совершенно одинаковыми, на взгляд Брока, карандашами, до сих пор было одним из самых травмирующих для его психики. Зато Роджерса, похоже, порадовал подброшенный подарок, который что-то упрямое внутри мешало вручить лично. Да и личность дарителя явно не была для него загадкой.</p><p>Спонтанный совместный обед ожидаемого облегчения практически не принес. Дрожь длинных пальцев под его ладонью и тихий печальный голос, глаза с поволокой и упавшая на лоб прядь светлых волос, – все это ухнуло куда-то в душу, окончательно погребая Брока под мешаниной чувств. Роджерс был невозможным. Брок, завороженно слушая неожиданные откровения, чувствовал его боль и страх, одиночество и отчаяние. И ненавидел Фьюри, Пирса, Мстителей – да весь Щ.И.Т. вместе взятый, заставивший его снова ввязаться в бесконечную войну, для которой он совершенно не предназначен.</p><p>То, что Роджерс доверился ему, радовало бы намного больше, если бы Брок не подозревал в этом «эффект попутчика», когда чужому человеку легче открыть душу, чем многим близким. Да еще «Баки-Баки-Баки», повторяющееся постоянным рефреном! Чертов Барнс словно был третьим за столом. Степень близости суперсолдат пугала. Понятия личного пространства для них не существовало в принципе, как и никаких границ и запретов по отношению друг к другу. Рядом с Роджерсом устрашающе холодный, вечно настороженный Барнс становился расслабленным, почти нормальным. В перерывах между тренировками или по завершении миссий он укладывал лохматую башку Роджерсу на плечо или колени, откровенно млея под нежными поглаживаниями, разве что не мурчал. Под укоризненным взглядом голубых глаз мгновенно успокаивался. Сам беспрерывно отслеживал передвижения Роджерса, моментально реагировал на любые, самые незначительные изменения его настроения. Мог позволить себе ворчать и спорить, но как-то не всерьез, что ли. И смотрел так ласково и нежно, что у Брока зубы сводило.</p><p>Роджерс же светился каким-то необъяснимым внутренним светом, стоило только упомянуть Барнса. Прислушивался к его мнению, безоговорочно доверял чутью и мог забраковать любой детально разработанный, выстраданный план операции, если хоть что-то вызывало сомнения у обожаемого Баки. Все это и раздражало, и вызывало жуткую зависть.</p>
<hr/><p>После случая с Таузигом и Роллинзом бойцы С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а окончательно приняли Кэпа в свои ряды. Хороший парень Роджерс постепенно стал невольным участником редких загулов отряда, свидетелем еще более редких конфликтов, которые научился мастерски гасить. Бойцы охотно позировали ему для набросков, и скоро раздевалка превратилась в своеобразную галерею, где каждый шкафчик был украшен рисунком от Капитана Америки. Кроме одного. Чертов Роджерс!</p>
<hr/><p>Брок лениво перебирал бумажки на столе, пытаясь навести порядок в отчетах. Получалось плохо. Дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге появился взъерошенный Роджерс со странным остекленевшим взглядом. Он пару раз моргнул и уставился на Брока уже более осмысленно.</p><p>– Кэп? – с некоторой опаской протянул Брок, вставая.</p><p>Роджерс снова моргнул, сосредотачиваясь.</p><p>– Рамлоу, вы мне просто необходимы, – без предисловий начал он. Задумчиво полюбовался охреневшим Броком, кивнул сам себе и продолжил: – Я никак без вас не могу, даже не представляю, что делать.</p><p>Брок настороженно застыл, боясь поверить в услышанное, напрочь не понимая, что происходит. Роджерс еще раз внимательно и как-то оценивающе его осмотрел, вздохнул и шагнул вплотную к столу. Брок замер в тревожном ожидании.</p><p>– Рамлоу, одним словом, у меня к вам предложение.</p><p>Брови Брока так стремительно взлетели вверх, что даже больно стало, а сердце бухнуло в горле и глупо затрепетало в надежде на чудо. Роджерс снова вздохнул, преданно заглянул своими невозможными глазищами Броку прямо в душу и… бросил на стол пачку каких-то бланков:</p><p>– Вот!</p><p>– Что это? – Перед мысленным взором неожиданно возникли строчки брачного договора, и Брок затряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от видения.</p><p>– Спустили сверху, – веско информировал Роджерс, и Брок перестал понимать происходящее окончательно.</p><p>Роджер задумчиво уставился на него, видимо, оценивая произведенный эффект, даже голову к плечу наклонил по привычке.</p><p>– Тест на психологическую устойчивость, совместимость и стрессоустойчивость в экстремальных ситуациях. Предварительный. На двадцати листах. Каждому, – с очередным произнесенным словом Роджерс становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, и Брок вполне разделял его чувства, хоть и по другим причинам. – Заполнить и сдать до конца дня. В пятницу большая проверка.</p><p>– А предложение? – тупо спросил Брок.</p><p>– Предложение?</p><p>– Ты хотел сделать мне предложение, Кэп?</p><p>– Я? – Роджерс на мгновение растерялся, закусил нижнюю губу и вдруг просиял: – Точно! Я возьму на себя всю сегодняшнюю бумажную текучку и тактические занятия, а вы заполните всю вот эту… кучу и проведете с бойцами разъяснительную беседу перед пятницей.</p><p>Брок обошел стол, сел в кресло, мысленно попрощался с несбывшимся.</p><p>– А что за танцы, Кэп?</p><p>– Три случая с захватом оружия и расстрелом сослуживцев в армии за последние три месяца, – пояснил тот. – На Пирса нажали сверху, в итоге срочная проверка на психологическую устойчивость всего личного состава, – Роджерс снова жалобно взглянул на Брока. – Пожалуйста, Рамлоу, я не могу вот с этим! – и с отвращением покосился на бумаги.</p><p>Брок пару минут любовался его несчастной физиономией, компенсируя потрепанные нервы.</p><p>– Идет, Кэп, но будешь должен.</p><p>Роджерс снова просиял:</p><p>– Все, что попросите.</p><p>Брок хмыкнул, уже представляя открывшиеся перспективы.</p><p>– Не стоит давать опрометчивых обещаний, Стив… – Тенью появившийся на пороге кабинета Барнс обломал все планы.</p><p>Брок отчетливо скрипнул зубами, заметив, как меняется лицо Роджерса с радостно-воодушевленного на растерянно-настороженное.</p><p>– Сержант, – холодно обронил Брок, – я вас, кажется, не вызывал.</p><p>– Так точно, сэр, – издевательски оскалился Барнс, подходя к Роджерсу вплотную и опуская руку ему на поясницу. – Но Капитана вызывает директор Пирс.</p><p>Роджерс спал с лица и, кивнув Броку, поспешно вышел.</p><p>– Что-то еще, сержант?</p><p>Барнс плавным движением скользнул ближе к столу, уперся ладонями в глянцевую столешницу, уставился на Брока немигающим взглядом и поинтересовался с легким проблеском вполне человеческих чувств:</p><p>– Чего ты хочешь от Стива?</p><p>Если бы Брок чуть меньше устал и чуть лучше соображал, он отреагировал бы по-другому, но сейчас только похабно оскалился:</p><p>– А ты как думаешь? Прекрасное тело, смазливая мордашка, да еще и национальный герой. Чего я могу от него хотеть? – он вызывающе, с намеком подмигнул.</p><p>Барнс неуловимо изменился в лице.</p><p>– Ты мне не нравишься, – ровно, без эмоций заявил он.</p><p>– Взаимно, – кивнул Брок, не отводя взгляда.</p><p>– Оставь Стива в покое.</p><p>– Да я вроде его и не трогал. Пока. В любом случае это не твое дело, сержант.</p><p>Барнс неприятно усмехнулся уголком рта:</p><p>– Мое. Это всегда было моим делом. И осталось. Ты же не хочешь иметь такого врага, как я?</p><p>– Угрожаешь?</p><p>– Нет. Спрашиваю.</p><p>– Какого хера, Барнс? – не выдержал Брок. – Ты ему кто? Муж, любовник? Даже если и так, – он повысил голос, не давая Барнсу ответить, не желая слышать ответ, – Кэп сам разберется. Он взрослый мальчик.</p><p>Барнс снова неприятно усмехнулся, глядя на Брока с каким-то сожалением.</p><p>– Да он даже не замечает твоих поползновений. Мой Стив не самый внимательный парень. Но у него есть я. И я тебя предупредил! – Барнс провел пальцами левой руки по скрипнувшей столешнице, оставляя четыре ровные неглубокие борозды. – Отстань от него.</p><p>Он развернулся и вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>Брок откинулся на спинку кресла, переводя дыхание. Кажется, он только что реально облажался.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>СТИВ</strong>
</p><p>– Стив, вот скажи мне, что ты здесь делаешь? – Баки откинул со лба челку, выбившуюся из небрежно завязанного хвоста, и недовольно уставился на Стива.</p><p>– Поддерживаю форму? Налаживаю отношения с людьми? Отрабатываю взаимодействие с группой огневой поддержки? Развлекаюсь? Баки, ну ты же умный, выбери ответ, который тебя устроит, и закончим на этом.</p><p>Тот с раздражением встряхнул головой и отвернулся.</p><p>– Ну правда, Бак, сколько можно? – Стив погладил друга по плечу. – Ты наконец объяснишь мне, в чем дело?</p><p>Стив присел на большую автомобильную покрышку, составляющую часть полосы препятствия на полигоне, где с утра шли соревнования боевых групп. Так как день у Стива был почти свободный, он с удовольствием принял участие в составе С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а – в качестве мотивационной поддержки своей группы. Они выиграли, но Баки все равно был недоволен. Его раздражение давило на Стива, оседая на коже неприятным липким холодком. Не понимая причин плохого настроения друга, Стив и сам начинал нервничать и раздражаться, что было совсем неуместно. Он потянул Баки за руку, разворачивая к себе, требовательно заглянул в глаза:</p><p>– В чем дело? Я вроде с ребятами лажу, и у тебя с ними проблем нет. Рамлоу не возражает…</p><p>– Вот именно! – огрызнулся Баки. – Мне он не нравится, Стив, – чуть тише добавил он.</p><p>Стив оторопел, уставившись на Баки, распустившего собранные в пучок волосы и теперь прячущегося за рассыпавшимися прядями. Баки, конечно, не стал душой компании, но отношения внутри группы у него всегда были ровными, а с Рамлоу – отстраненно уважительными. Хотя в последнее время Стив стал замечать напряжение между командиром и снайпером.</p><p>– Не нравится? – тупо повторил Стив. – Чем? Что он сделал? Сказал?</p><p>Баки упрямо помотал головой.</p><p>– Не сейчас, Стиви, не здесь, – бросил он и пошел к бойцам, собравшимся вокруг Рамлоу.</p><p>Стив смотрел ему в спину, пытаясь понять причины такого странного поведения. Баки всегда хорошо разбирался в людях, и Стив привык доверять его мнению. Частенько не одобряя знакомства Стива (что в детстве, что сейчас), он просто высказывался в духе: «Тони такой мудак, Стив. Был бы ты осторожнее» или «Я не доверяю Коулсону. У него улыбка маньяка». Никогда не тянул с оценкой, не стеснялся в выражениях, но и не давил, позволяя принимать решения самостоятельно. Причем что к Тони, что к Коулсону сам Баки особого негатива не проявлял, держась одинаково ровно. Случай с Рамлоу был, мягко говоря, уникальным. К Баки Рамлоу всегда относился как к рядовому бойцу, ничем не выделяя, был насмешливо вежлив, грубовато уважителен, личные границы не переходил. Его манера общения Стиву импонировала. Да и сам Рамлоу нравился все больше. Гадать о причинах странного поведения друга Стив не хотел, это было бессмысленным занятием. Нужно просто подождать, когда тот сочтет возможным поделиться своими переживаниями и выводами. Что-что, а ждать Стив умел, поэтому поудобнее устроился на жесткой покрышке и подставил лицо нежаркому осеннему солнцу.</p>
<hr/><p>Поговорить так и не удалось. Сначала Стива выдернул директор Пирс, желавший получить дополнительную информацию о последней операции по ликвидации террористической ячейки. Еще он долго и как-то обманчиво-ласково интересовался здоровьем Стива. От неожиданности Стив, чувствуя себя нашкодившим мальчишкой на ковре у директора школы, бодро отрапортовал, что здоровье у него отменное, спит хорошо, аппетит отличный, зарядку делает ежедневно и даже бегает по утрам. От таких откровений Пирс слегка опешил и постарался побыстрее выставить прочь подозрительно здорового и активного Капитана.</p><p>Потом Стива отловил Старк, которому срочно приспичило проверить новые крепления щита и какие-то непонятные и Стиву совершенно незаметные изменения в защите боевой формы Капитана Америки. Стив покорно бросал и ловил щит, соглашаясь, что его действительно стало легче контролировать, маневренность возросла. Позволял вертеть себя в разные стороны в полном боевом облачении, приседал, нагибался, прыгал, искренне уверенный, что все это Тони затеял только ради развлечения. И был, видимо, не так далек от истины, судя по подозрительно довольной физиономии Старка.</p><p>А к самому вечеру Фьюри срочно понадобился анализ слаженности действий всех боевых групп с четким указанием сильных и слабых сторон каждого подразделения, а также предложения по усилению, основанные на статистических данных по последним проведенным операциям. Почему именно он должен этим заниматься вместо целого отдела статистики, Стив так и не понял, но, учитывая общее сумасшествие дня, возражать на всякий случай не стал и провозился с кучей бумажек почти до утра, предварительно отправив взъерошенного и уставшего Баки домой. Сам же заночевал в кабинете на диване.</p><p>Утром было не до выяснения отношений. Стив не выспался. С благодарностью принял от неприятно бодрого Баки чашку жидкой смолы, которую тот по недоразумению выдавал за кофе, и побрел к Фьюри с результатами ночного бдения. Ник бегло просмотрел выкладки и таблицы, тщательно проработанные дотошным Стивом, поблагодарил небрежным кивком и попросил к обеду собрать заявки боевого подразделения в техотдел, так как конец квартала уже близок, а будь ты хоть трижды заслуженным Мстителем, бюрократию никто не отменял.</p><p>К обеду Стив оброс кипой бумаг, выслушал от командиров групп огневой поддержки поток претензий и жалоб на техников, а также стал счастливым обладателем еще пары чашек смоляного кофе.</p><p>В итоге он совершенно забыл об отложенном разговоре с Баки, мечтая упасть на кровать и отрешиться от мелькающих перед глазами букв и цифр.</p>
<hr/><p>– Сил моих больше нет, – пожаловался Стив. – Хочу только спать. И еще спать. И снова спать, – он душераздирающе зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.</p><p>– Бедный мальчик, – рассмеялась Наташа. – Стив, ты не пробовал просто послать все к черту и побыть свободным, пожить для себя, а не совмещая полезное с обязательным?</p><p>– Ты же знаешь, что я и так пытаюсь. Кстати, приходи завтра в клуб, составишь нам с Баки компанию. А то он уже третий стол ломает.</p><p>Наташа рассмеялась, откидывая голову назад, закатное солнце последними лучами запуталось в ее рыжих волосах. Стив залип на вспышках красок, забыв, что находился на парковке и уже собирался уезжать, когда его окликнула Наташа. Он протянул руку, приласкал гладкие пряди и намотал на палец упругий локон. Наташа-валькирия неслась по полю боя. Огненный меч сверкал в ее вскинутой руке. Ярко-красный рот распахнулся в крике ярости и наслаждения. И только в глазах, на самом дне, спряталась грусть. А вокруг кипела битва, и тела павших воинов устилали землю. И над всем этим Наташа – убийственно прекрасная и отчаянно одинокая.</p><p>Стив моргнул. Наташа улыбалась ему теплой печальной улыбкой, ветер трепал ее волосы, и только одна прядь застряла в пальцах Стива.</p><p>– Прости, – он аккуратно отпустил локон, чувствуя, как краснеют уши.</p><p>– Кто на этот раз? – Наташа склонила голову к плечу, рассматривая его с интересом и нежностью.</p><p>Их отношения были странными. Наташа стала единственным человеком, которого Баки если и не принял, то спокойно терпел рядом. Наташа отвечала ему настороженным нейтралитетом. Со Стивом же у них установилась непонятная братско-сестринская связь. Стив переживал за Наташу, тяжело переносил ее таинственные миссии. Она, в свою очередь, подпускала его к себе настолько близко, насколько была способна, проявляя иногда одной ей понятную заботу. С ней оказалось интересно разговаривать и спокойно молчать.</p><p>– Валькирия, – покаянно вздохнув, отозвался Стив. – Прости.</p><p>– Не самый плохой вариант. Не белочка, и ладно.</p><p>Стив снова тяжело вздохнул. Погладил Наташу по волосам.</p><p>– Правда, приходи в клуб. Будет весело. Наверное. Баки тебе обрадуется.</p><p>– Да ты что? – притворно удивилась Наташа. – Ради того чтобы увидеть Барнса, обезображенного счастьем при моем появлении, приду!</p><p>Стив улыбнулся:</p><p>– Не такой уж он и страшный. И в последнее время стал намного общительнее.</p><p>– Повторяй себе это почаще, малыш Стив, – Наташа похлопала его по руке. – Езжай домой, пока твой дружок не устал ждать и не явился за тобой лично. Ей-богу, Стив, ты как принцесса, охраняемая драконом.</p><p>Картинка, мелькнувшая у Стива в голове, была достойна запечатления на бумаге.</p><p>– Перестань. Баки не плюется огнем. Он и мухи не обидит.</p><p>– То-то я и вижу: обиженные мухи не смеют не только посмотреть в твою сторону, но и пожужжать. Кроме одной. Жутко нахальной, – Наташа мотнула головой, и Стив незаметно перевел взгляд за ее плечо.</p><p>Рамлоу стоял, небрежно опершись на капот своего шевроле, крутил в смуглых пальцах тлеющую сигарету. Стив смотрел на его четко обрисованный профиль, слегка взлохмаченные ветром волосы, чуть опущенные плечи.</p><p>«Таким ты меня видишь, Кэп?»</p><p>«Нет, не таким», – подумал Стив.</p><p>Тихий смешок Наташи вывел его из задумчивости.</p><p>– Бедная принцесса, не повезло тебе с принцем. Может, стоит присмотреться к дракону?</p><p>– Да чтоб вас! – фыркнул Стив. – Вы с Баки сговорились, что ли?</p><p>Наташа загадочно улыбнулась, еще раз похлопала его по руке и отступила, позволяя сесть за руль. Выезжая с парковки, Стив затылком чувствовал знакомый взгляд.</p>
<hr/><p>– …не позволю! Я тебя, падла, на куски порву! – голос Баки дрожал от едва сдерживаемой ярости.</p><p>– Отъебись, Барнс, – не менее зло рыкнул Рамлоу. – Какого хуя тебе надо? До смерти в дуэньях ходить будешь?</p><p>Стив вывернул из-за угла и устало вздохнул: спорщики расположились как раз под дверями его кабинета и в данный момент зло сверлили друг друга взглядами, ничего не замечая вокруг. Более мощный Баки скалой нависал над недрогнувшим Рамлоу. На лицах у обоих было одинаковое яростно-упрямое выражение. Стив деликатно кашлянул:</p><p>– Господа, извините, что прерываю, но не могли бы вы перенести свой, без сомнения, интеллектуальный спор в другое место? До конца рабочего дня еще два часа, и если вам нечем их занять, то я хотел бы получить отчет по стрельбам за истекший месяц и план тактических занятий на предстоящий квартал. Если вы, конечно, в силах закончить свои важные дебаты.</p><p>Одинаково растерянные лица синхронно развернувшихся к нему спорщиков доставили истинное удовольствие. Баки отмер первым, шагнул в сторону, давая Стиву пройти, и, оценив его усталый вид, бросил: – Принесу кофе, – и гордо удалился, одарив Рамлоу яростным взглядом.</p><p>Стив прошел в кабинет и устроился за столом, на мгновение прикрывая глаза.</p><p>– Что-то хотели, Рамлоу? – спросил он.</p><p>– Заездили? – вполне мирно поинтересовался тот и присел на краешек стола, словно это было в порядке вещей.</p><p>– Так точно, – вяло согласился Стив, борясь с желанием забыть обо всем хоть на пару минут. – До конца года еще четыре месяца, а отчет нужен вчера. С прогнозом предполагаемых показателей на конец года, – неожиданно для себя пожаловался он. – Вот как я должен учесть расход боеприпасов и, не дай бог, человеческие потери? Подать запрос всем известным террористам, инопланетянам и прочим негодяям, уточняя, не планируют ли они нападение? И какой урон собираются причинить, а то мне таблицы заполнять.</p><p>Стив покосился на Рамлоу. Тот смотрел внимательно, без насмешки. В повисшей между ними тишине не ощущалось неловкости или смущения. Рамлоу тоже устал, это угадывалось по чуть опущенным плечам, читалось в янтарных глазах, в линии улыбающихся губ.</p><p>«Таким ты меня видишь, Кэп?»</p><p>Сейчас Стив был готов ответить на этот вопрос.</p><p>Дверь в кабинет распахнулась. Баки застыл на пороге с дымящейся чашкой в руках.</p><p>– Кофе, – мрачно проинформировал он.</p><p>Рамлоу соскользнул со стола, мгновенно преображаясь. Стив заметил, как расправились и напряглись плечи, в глазах появился хищный блеск, улыбка стала острой ухмылкой.</p><p>– Отчеты будут к утру, Кэп, не стоит беспокоить инопланетян, – он подмигнул Стиву и вышел, намеренно задев все еще стоящего в дверях Баки плечом.</p><p>– Что между вами происходит? – поинтересовался Стив, отхлебнув горького как хина кофе. – Делите что-то. Ты злишься, он злится. Шипите как два кота. В чем дело, Бак?</p><p>– Ты слепой, Стиви? Или совсем дурак? – Баки присел на край стола, где до этого сидел Рамлоу, и Стив невольно усмехнулся. – Он же клеит тебя, идиота. Все уже в курсе, что Рамлоу к тебе подкатывает, ты один у нас незамутненный.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, что Рамлоу со мной действительно флиртует? – притворно удивился Стив, округляя глаза, с неясной теплотой вспоминая свое общение с командиром С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а.</p><p>– Стив, – Баки дернул рукой, словно хотел прикрыть лицо ладонью, как делал всегда, когда Стив, по его мнению, говорил и совершал откровенные глупости, – флиртуют девочки из бухгалтерии, а Рамлоу тебя за последние полгода взглядом раз тысячу трахнул на всех поверхностях и во всех позах!</p><p>Стив нахмурился, но от комментариев удержался.</p><p>– Да весь Щ.И.Т. ставки на вас делает, когда же он тебя завалит, наконец!</p><p>– И на что ты поставил? – Стив наклонил голову к плечу, с интересом рассматривая слегка смутившегося друга.</p><p>– Двадцатку на «никогда»! – Баки отвел взгляд.</p><p>– И? – обманчиво-мягко протянул Стив, наблюдая, как Баки неожиданно заалел скулами. – Бак?</p><p>– Сотню на Рождество, – неохотно буркнул тот.</p><p>Стив удовлетворенно кивнул.</p><p>– Стив, даже не думай! – Баки стремительно шагнул к нему. – Он тот еще ходок. По слухам, перетрахал половину сотрудников обоих полов. Он же полный мудак!</p><p>– А ты не поленился разведать сплетни? – усмехнулся Стив.</p><p>– Это не сплетни, а сбор информации! – Баки схватил Стива за плечи, встряхивая, наклоняясь к самому лицу, встревоженно заглядывая в глаза. – Стив, даже не думай! Он хищник. Сожрет тебя и не поморщится. А я тебя знаю, ты ведь по-настоящему можешь… Он же наиграется с тобой, завалит, поставит галочку в личных победах, и все. А собирать тебя в кучу опять я буду! Я не хочу, чтобы тебе снова было плохо, Стиви, – Баки смотрел ему в глаза с болью и отчаянием, и Стив подался вперед, касаясь его лба своим.</p><p>– Ну, что ты, Бак? – успокаивающе прошептал он, чувствуя, как от нежности сжимается сердце. – Все будет хорошо, я уже взрослый мальчик, как-нибудь разберемся.</p><p>Стив легко коснулся его щеки, отвел прядь волос от лица, заправив за ухо. Никому больше Баки не позволял такой близости, и от этого внутри становилось тепло и грустно одновременно. Баки вздохнул и опустился на пол у ног Стива, прижимаясь затылком к его коленям.</p><p>– Не стоит оно того, Стив, – тихо сказал он. – Не ввязывайся.</p><p>Стив погладил его по лохматой макушке, и Баки тяжело вздохнул, словно смиряясь.</p>
<hr/><p>Бруклин никогда не был спокойным местом. Мальчишки, выросшие на улице, учились быстро. Стив же всегда отличался доверчивостью и желанием видеть в людях только хорошее. Открыв в себе интерес к обоим полам, он как-то неожиданно легко смирился и не стал скрывать это от лучшего друга. Баки принял очередную странность Стива так, как принимал в нем все остальное: не осуждая, не пытаясь исправить, просто как данность. Принял он и влюбленность Стива в здоровяка Паоло, красавца-итальянца со жгуче-черной гривой волос и наглыми глазами. Закончилось все, правда, плохо. В силу своей наивности Стив считал все нехитрые знаки внимания проявлением искренних ответных чувств и оказался не готов столкнуться с жестокой реальностью. Удовлетворив свой чисто одноразовый интерес, Паоло довольно зло посмеялся над «влюбленным задохликом, которому с бабами не светит, так он под мужиков готов стелиться». Стив предсказуемо полез в драку. В итоге Баки пришлось лечить не только разбитое сердце, но и банально расквашенный нос друга. Переживал Стив долго, заново учась доверять людям. Баки не отходил от него ни на шаг, опасаясь, что друг решится на что-то непоправимое. Стив сумел взять себя в руки, но у Баки четко отложились в памяти те страшные полгода, когда его Стиви был похож на бледную тень самого себя.</p><p>После эксперимента Стив оказался без дружеской поддержки под пристальным, зачастую довольно специфическим вниманием высших политических и военных чинов. Одинокий, все еще наивный, по сути, никому не нужный суперсолдат, обряженный в клоунский костюм, выглядел легкой добычей и привлекал к себе похотливых козлов разных рангов. Первые месяцы после эксперимента превратились в какой-то ад. Он помнил и сальные взгляды, и непристойные намеки, и откровенные предложения, исходившие как от женщин, так и от мужчин. Только отыскав Баки, он почувствовал себя в безопасности, как бы глупо это ни звучало. И Баки – измученный, похудевший, значительно проигрывающий ему в габаритах, – расцветал под непоколебимой верой Стива, с благодарностью принимая на себя роль защитника и надежного плеча. Любой, кто проявлял к Стиву хоть малейший интерес, подвергался самой тщательной проверке. Больше других Баки ненавидел жгучих брюнетов, зная любимый типаж Стива.</p><p>Став Зимним Солдатом, безвозвратно потеряв часть воспоминаний, Баки не был готов позволить хоть кому-то отнять его Стиви. Касался его так часто, словно до сих пор боялся поверить, что он настоящий, что он рядом, постоянно нуждаясь в подтверждении, отчаянно цепляясь за привычную роль защитника, пытаясь вернуть себе хотя бы малую часть прежней жизни.</p><p>Стив давно научился справляться с проблемами сам, но подыгрывал, охотно принимая его гиперопеку, отдавая себе отчет в том, что нуждается в друге не меньше. Ни один из них не мог разорвать эту странную болезненную связь. Стив боялся потерять единственного родного человека – и не знал, как найти силы отказаться от нового, будоражащего кровь чувства.</p><p>Агрессивная яркая сексуальность, порывистость жестов, откровенная наглость и напор – Стив искал хоть что-нибудь, что вызовет у него неприятие и поможет сдержать почти данное Баки слово не связываться с опасным хищником по имени Брок Рамлоу, но память упорно подсовывала теплые лучистые глаза, усталую улыбку, необидные насмешки.</p><p>Стив ласково перебирал темные длинные пряди волос Баки, и ему впервые хотелось плакать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>БРОК</strong>
</p><p>Минут пять Брок тупо пялился в пустую чашку с коричневыми кофейными разводами на стенках, словно пытаясь разглядеть свое будущее. Будущее в его мечтах было большим, теплым и таращилось из-под светлой челки голубыми глазищами. Правда, за его плечом маячило суровое настоящее и грозило Броку металлическим кулаком. Брок вздохнул и тоскливо заглянул в чашку, – гадай не гадай, а если он хочет заполучить Роджерса, договариваться придется с Барнсом. Да еще некстати вспомнился недавно подслушанный на парковке разговор Роджерса с Романофф.</p><p>Наташу Брок разумно опасался. Если хрупкая на вид женщина может вырвать горло здоровенному мужику и даже не испортить прическу, она заслуживает как минимум опасения. Но черт бы ее побрал с дурацкими ассоциациями, принцессами и драконами. Разыгравшееся в последнее время воображение сразу же выдало картинку, когда героически спасенная принцесса, нахмурив светлые брови, говорит незадачливому принцу: «Спасибо, конечно, но не стоило». И идет залечивать боевые раны нагло ухмыляющемуся дракону.</p><p>Брок снова вздохнул. В последнее время с ним творилось что-то ненормальное, отчего хотелось выть и смеяться одновременно. Роджерс пробрался ему в душу, влез под кожу в самое нутро, обосновался там с комфортом и надолго. В реальности Брока ждали одинокая холодная постель, тяжелые сны и мечтания. Да жгучая ревность. О том, что он может так яростно и жадно ревновать, Брок до этого и не знал. Наблюдая на последней миссии за прыжкам и кульбитами Роджерса, Брок обмирал от восторга и ужаса, а в голове билась только одна мысль, что в любой момент, да вот прямо сейчас, он может сдохнуть и так и не узнать, каково это – по-настоящему любить его, касаться горячей кожи, обладать им и принадлежать ему. Просто быть с ним, быть кем-то для него.</p><p>Брок решительно отставил чашку. Пора перестать предаваться пустым мечтам и решить вопрос с Барнсом. Он поднялся и направился к кабинету Роджерса. Где еще искать Зимнего, как не на посту номер один.</p><p>Разговор не задался, и винить в этом было некого. При виде Барнса у Брока моментально срабатывал какой-то потаенный инстинкт, не позволяющий договориться с потенциальным соперником. Как перестать бегать по замкнутому кругу, Брок не знал. Он бы забил на все и, возможно, рано или поздно взял бы под контроль свои неуместные, неудобные, не вовремя вылезшие чувства, но взгляд теплых голубых глаз и мимолетная улыбка лишали его воли. Чертов Роджерс сам подпустил Брока очень близко, позволяя себе быть домашним и расслабленным, не скрывать усталость и раздражение. Быть самим собой – не Капитаном, а просто Стивом. И Брок хотел все это себе в собственность на постоянной основе.</p>
<hr/><p>Брок устало плелся по коридору, проклиная Фьюри, Щ.И.Т. и Старка, которому приспичило испытать новую модификацию своего костюма. Добрый директор Фьюри не придумал ничего лучше, чем выделить для этого мероприятия элитное подразделение С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а. В итоге они всем составом два часа прыгали под огнем репульсоров и уворачивались от железных кулаков. Обошлись малой кровью: одной сломанной ногой и бессчетным количеством синяков и шишек. А виноват во всем оказался Брок. Радовало только то, что Роджерс яростно отстаивал честь группы. Он и сейчас еще митинговал в кабинете начальства, выбивая потерпевшему компенсацию как при боевом ранении.</p><p>Метнувшуюся к нему тень Брок заметил, но среагировать не успел. Холодные пальцы сомкнулись на горле стальным капканом. Брок рванулся, но Зимний Солдат только встряхнул его, как щенка, и прижал спиной к стене. Брок подергался для порядка и затих, настороженно глядя в пустые глаза. Зимний молчал. Брок поднял тяжелую руку и помахал раскрытой ладонью перед его застывшей рожей. Барнс моргнул:</p><p>– Я тебе не верю, и ты мне не нравишься, – сообщил он спокойным равнодушным тоном.</p><p>Брок помычал, выражая свое согласие.</p><p>– Спрошу еще один раз, последний. Чего ты хочешь от Стива? – Хватка на горле чуть ослабла, позволяя вздохнуть.</p><p>– Всего хочу, – прохрипел Брок. – Всего, что сможет дать. Сам отдам все, что есть, – добавил в приступе неожиданной откровенности, вызванной не иначе как кислородным голоданием.</p><p>Барнс смотрел ему в глаза, словно гипнотизировал, пытаясь найти что-то понятное только ему. Потом медленно кивнул, убирая руку, отступая на шаг. Еще раз смерил Брока нечитаемым взглядом и ушел по коридору с достоинством, присущим, видимо, всем ненормальным суперам. Брок потер горло, почти чувствуя наливающиеся синяки. Вот и поговорили.</p>
<hr/><p>– Рамлоу… – Роджерс на секунду застыл на пороге кабинета Брока, словно сомневаясь, и шагнул к столу.</p><p>– Кэп, отчеты о последней операции будут готовы через полчаса. Заявка в арсенал – в течение дня, – отрапортовал Брок, поднимаясь навстречу.</p><p>В его кабинете Роджерс был нечастым гостем, и Брок гадал, с чем связан этот визит.</p><p>– Отлично.</p><p>Роджерс прошелся по кабинету, застыл у окна, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, заложив руки за спину, и уставился на вечернее небо, чуть запрокинув голову. Его лицо стало задумчиво-мечтательным. Брок смотрел на него, мучительно подбирая слова. Впервые за последнее время в молчании между ними чувствовалось напряжение.</p><p>– У моей матери было единственное украшение: брошь с янтарем, – сказал Роджерс. – Красивый такой камень в серебряной оправе. На солнце он становился горчично-желтым, почти прозрачным. А в тени – шоколадным с золотистыми искрами…</p><p>Брок смотрел на его отражение в стекле, пытаясь поймать взгляд, но Роджерс упрямо изучал темнеющее небо.</p><p>– Знаешь, твои глаза тоже меняют цвет, как тот янтарь.</p><p>Брок удивленно моргнул.</p><p>– Стив, – тихо позвал он.</p><p>Роджерс чуть заметно вздрогнул.</p><p>– Между нами что-то происходит или я ошибся?</p><p>Роджерс молчал так долго, что Брок успел пожалеть о своем вопросе.</p><p>– Когда Баки злится, у него глаза как это небо, – Роджерс вздохнул, обернулся и печально посмотрел на Брока. – Ты не ошибся.</p><p>Брок шагнул к нему и замер, почти уткнувшись носом в плечо, ощущая тепло тела. Руки горели – так хотелось прикоснуться.</p><p>– Брок, я не прошу меня понять, но по-другому я не могу. У меня всегда будет Баки…</p><p>Брок закусил губу, внутри стало холодно.</p><p>– Эй, говоришь обо мне как о неприличной болезни, – раздался за спиной насмешливый голос.</p><p>Брок вздрогнул и обернулся.</p><p>– «Баки головного мозга», – хмыкнул стоящий в дверях Барнс.</p><p>Роджерс громко фыркнул и неожиданно рассмеялся, словно сбрасывая тяжкий груз. Барнс прошел мимо Брока, задев его плечом, и впервые Броку не хотелось вступать в борьбу за доминирование.</p><p>– Мелкий, – Барнс погладил Роджерса по щеке, и тот неосознанно потянулся за прикосновением, – если он действительно тебе нужен, я потерплю.</p><p>Роджерс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к ласкающей ладони. Барнс смотрел на него с щемящей нежностью. И эта картина почему-то не вызвала у Брока ни раздражения, ни протеста.</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, Бак, – прошептал Роджерс.</p><p>– И я тебя, Стиви, ты же знаешь.</p><p>Барнс снова осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке и повернулся к Броку, разглядывая его по-новому, без привычного раздражения и угрозы.</p><p>– Обойдемся без банальностей, – хмыкнул он. – Но ты знаешь, на что я способен.</p><p>Брок кивнул. Барнс вытащил из заднего кармана штанов блокнот и бросил его Броку.</p><p>– Случайно нашел.</p><p>– Баки! – возмутился Роджерс, но Брок уже листал страницы, с возрастающим восторгом рассматривая рисунки: свое лицо – серьезное, злое, веселое, усталое.</p><p>Барнс усмехнулся, хлопнул Роджерса по плечу и пошел к выходу.</p><p>– Да, Стиви, не смей лишать меня сотки под Рождество, – подмигнул он, оборачиваясь в дверях.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>